


A Very Killing Eve Kinktober 2020

by vxllanelle1



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Also I’m sure you’re pleased to know I’ve yet to use these tags correctly, Breathplay, But let’s face it you heathens are here for porn not for good writing, Car Sex, Choking, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom/sub, Dominant, F/F, First Time, Handcuffs, Here to smut your goddamn HEARTS OUT, Hickeys, Humiliation, If you were here for good writing you’d be reading one of Fixy’s fic AYO, It’s all written terribly because this was an incredibly last minute decision, I’ll add kink tags as the days go on so let’s start off:, Lingerie, Marking, Mutual Masturbation, Platonic Bed Sharing, Possessiveness, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Scissoring, Semi Public Sex, Sexting, Shower Sex, Strap, Submissive, Teasing, Wax Play, im back babey, role play, strap on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 22,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxllanelle1/pseuds/vxllanelle1
Summary: HI EVERYONEHAPPY SPOOK SEASON, BE GAY DO CRIME✨New Twitter account: @vxllanelle11✨
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 96
Kudos: 410





	1. Handcuffs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE
> 
> HAPPY SPOOK SEASON, BE GAY DO CRIME
> 
> ✨New Twitter account: @vxllanelle11✨

“Why do you still have this stuff?”

The question caught Eve off guard. Villanelle had been pretty quiet throughout this entire packing process, bar the occasional ‘do you want tea?’ whenever she needed a break from the catastrophe of the room they now inhabited. Eve’s eyes caught the blonde knelt eagerly on the bed, a trunk of assorted items laid before her that had been tucked away under their bed for years.

“It’s memories, I guess. It’s stuff from back when I worked at MI6.” Eve told the woman, stepping towards Villanelle. “From when we first met. It’s sentimental, y’know.”

“I don’t understand you.”

“I know,” Eve reassured. “I don’t expect you to.”

The other woman couldn’t help but smile at that sentiment as she began to dig through the assortment. It was nice knowing Eve never expected Villanelle to be something she couldn’t. “So you’re saying all this stuff is sentimental?”

“Yeah, in one way or another.”

“Including this?” Eve’s eyes found the woman again, seeing her hold up an assortment of old notebooks.

“They’re from when I started working for Carolyn, they’ve got memories.”

“Just scan the pages into your computer and get rid of them, it’s just clutter.”

Eve rolled her eyes, stepping forward and sitting next to Villanelle on the bed. “You were the one who wanted to move to a new apartment, are you going to help or are you just going to judge all my life choices?”

“I can do both,” she told Eve, completely nonchalantly. “And these?” She held up a pair of handcuffs.

“Oh, I got those when I first started doing some of the serious stuff. Again, I think Carolyn gave me those.”

“Kinky.”

“Shut up.” She huffed at the suggestion. “Those are serious business, they’re supposed to be virtually inescapable.” There was another pause as Villanelle’s eyes scanned over the metal laid on her palms.

“I could get out of these in two minutes.”

“Stop being a cocky little shit, no you couldn’t.”

“Try me. I could probably do it with my hands behind my back.” Eve just stared blankly at the other woman, seeing that shit-eating grin begin to form. “Go ahead. Find the key.”

“God you’re insufferable sometimes.” Eve sighed, rooting through the collection of junk before her fingers grasped around a thin piece of metal. Begrudgingly, Eve moved behind Villanelle and tugged her arms behind her back.

“Easy, tiger.” Villanelle grinned coyly, prompting another eye-roll from Eve. It took a moment, but after some time fiddling behind Villanelle’s back, Eve pulled away. “There. Go for it.” She told Villanelle, casually throwing the key back into the trunk before placing the whole thing on the floor besides the bed. She moved to the front of Villanelle and sat back to watch, seeing the woman begin to struggle against the retrains placed around her wrists.

“You closed them up too tight.” Villanelle told Eve with a furrowed brow and a hard glare.

“We don’t exactly leave them roomy, Villanelle.”

“I’ve been in handcuffs enough times to know what it usually feels like, thank you.” She told Eve, struggling some more. Her face began to flush a light red hue as her movements gradually became more ragged with frustration, failing at any type of precision.

“Do you give up?”

“Do I ever give up?”

“No, and it’s painfully frustrating sometimes.” Eve muttered to herself, leaning down from the bed to root back through the trunk for the key.

“You’ve done this all wrong.”

“Don’t blame me for your own short-comings.” Eve told her, tone dropping to a more serious octave to express some of her irritations with the woman. “I hope you can actually get out of those, because the key doesn’t seem to be in here.”

“I saw you put it in there, what do you mean it’s not in there?” Villanelle stopped shuffling under the restraints as Eve halted the search, facing Villanelle on the bed. “Why have you stopped? It’s got to be in there.”

By this point, Eve was fed up. Villanelle has put herself into this situation, yet it was somehow Eve’s fault? When Villanelle snapped at her, Eve just snapped back. “Do you want to look yourself?!”

“How can I? I don’t have access to my hands right now!”

“Well if you stopped being such a cocky little shit, you wouldn’t be in this situation in the first place! I swear to god sometimes it just feels like you’re just winding me up on purpose.”

“Will you just get me out of these things?” Her body began to twist again, frustration clear in her rough movements as well as the tense expression on Villanelle’s face.

“Stop doing that, you’ll hurt yourself.” Eve told her, seeing the other woman take no notice at all. “Hey!” She called, grabbing Villanelle’s waist in an attempt to still the woman. Villanelle looked up at the contact. And Eve noticed something. The familiar look in her eye. The one she only saw when Villanelle was...

_Oh._

“Are you...” Eve let her thoughts trail, though the question didn’t prompt a response from Villanelle. So she followed up on it. “Do you like this?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Villanelle responded, though with far less force and frustration than her previous words had held.

“Are you sure?” Eve hummed, a hand running up the inside of her thigh until she reached Villanelle’s shorts. “Are you really sure about that?”

“Eve,” Villanelle choked out, though made few attempts to hide how flustered she had become under the woman’s touch. “Please, you know I like to touch you.” Villanelle told her, wrestling against the restraints a little more.

“You did this to yourself baby.” Eve told her, fingers tugging her loose shorts aside along with her underwear. The brunette couldn’t help but let out a small gasp as the sensation of wetness coated her fingers. “Oh, so you do like it.”

Villanelle just let out a small whine as her head dropped, face buried in Eve’s shoulder when her fingers began to stroke over the clit, coated in same wetness. Her body was mostly still except for the small movement of her hips, beginning to grind down against the hand just enough to get the extra friction. She whined against Eve’s shoulder as her hands tried to reach out to grip onto Eve before being reminded of the state she was currently in. “Eve, please.”

“Hm? You want more?” She asked, words dripping in tease. Her hand sped up slightly before Villanelle could give an answer, though the moan that came from Villanelle acted as confirmation that she was right to do so.

“Please Eve,” She sighed, desperate to reach out and feel Eve’s skin on hers. “Keep going.” She whimpered against her shoulder again.

“You want more baby?” Eve grinned, pulling her hand back suddenly. “Then maybe you should stop being a dick.”

“Hey!” Villanelle cried, watching with an open mouth as Eve left the room without a word. “Son of a bitch.” She grumbled to herself while she fiddled at the cuffs behind her body, throwing them down on the bed less than a minute later. Hands now free, she readjusted her clothes and hopped off the bed and out the door.

“Hey, Polastri!”


	2. Possessiveness/marking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello I hope you’re having a good day two of spook-season
> 
> Also to let y’all know I’m still open to kinks/prompts for this series. If there’s something specific you wanna see, leave a comment below or send it to my curiouscat anonymously: vxllanelle1
> 
> ✨New twitter: @vxllanelle11✨

“He’s got his eye on you.”

Eve glanced back upon hearing the words, seeing Villanelle appear out of nowhere before settling besides Eve at the bar. “Who?”

“Behind me to my left, navy blue shirt, mid-forties.”

Eve looked as Villanelle directed and, sure enough, a pair of eyes were waiting to meet hers. He seemed nice enough, but the sudden eye contact caught Eve off-guard, forcing her back to Villanelle. “You think so?” She asked, slightly amused by the idea.

“Mhm. I mean, can you blame him?” Eyes dragged over Eve’s figure, taking in the sight of her love in a long black dress with a plunging neckline finished off with a beautifully expensive necklace Villanelle has bought Eve a couple of years back. “I don’t know about you, but all I’ve been able to think about this evening is getting you home and getting this dress off of you.”

“Well, people said you seemed a little distracted. Might explain why.” Eve grinned, eyeing up the equally as flattering tailored suit Villanelle had chosen to wear that evening. Her eyes came back up to meet Villanelle’s, though got distracted by another heavy gaze. “He’s still looking.”

“So? Let him look.”

“And you don’t mind?”

Villanelle’s brow quirked at that, a smile cracking soon after. “Hm? Why would I mind?”

Eve shrugged. “Just wondering.”

“Do you... Want me to mind?”

“Not my choice, is it?”

“You always get a say, though.” She reminded Eve, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to the woman’s forehead. “You like being shown off?”

“I like it when people know I’m all yours. More importantly, I like it when you know I’m all yours.”

“I see,” Villanelle hummed in response, brushing back some of Eve’s hair to expose her bare neck. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you, Ms Polastri.”

Eve just shrugged. “It’s nice to feel wanted.”

Villanelle didn’t respond, instead leaning in to press a kiss to Eve’s painted lips. Hands stroked up her thighs and settled on Eve‘s hips, nails digging in teasingly. “I guess I’ll have to show him you’re all mine then.” She breathed upon pulling away before moving down to the crook of Eve’s neck. Little kisses shifted into nips and licks at the skin, giving it another minute before Villanelle bit down hard.

“You like that?” She murmured in response to the small whimper Eve accidentally let slip.

“Baby,” she whined, grabbing at the material of Villanelle’s blazer as a familiar slickness made itself known between her thighs. “Can you take me home?”

“Not yet, baby. I’m not finished yet.” Her mouth moved up Eve’s neck a little before she bit down to leave another bruise. “We’re gonna stay.” Villanelle told her, tone dropping a serious yet authoritative tone. “And you’re not going to have any way to hide those.” She told Eve, nodding down to the hickeys.

“Oh, you’re an ass.” Eve huffed, though Villanelle could tell there was some amusement behind it. “All my co-workers are here.”

“I’ve noticed. In fact, I think I just heard Carolyn calling your name.”

Eve glanced over and, sure enough, the woman nodded for her to join the table with a few people scattered around it. “You’re the worst. You better make it worth it when we get home.”

“I’m always worth it, babygirl.” Villanelle said as she watched Eve wander to the next table, a smug grin plastered across her face. She kept herself preoccupied with various people for the next couple of hours, though kept her sights set on Eve. She knew a couple of people had pointed out to Eve that Villanelle had been looking at her more often, resulting in flushed cheeks and some adorable nervous stammers on Eve’s part, giving the blonde all the confirmation she needed that Eve was enjoying being under Villanelle’s gaze.

As the night drew in, the pair exited onto the darkened streets of London. As soon as Eve broke away from the crowd forming at the door, she felt a protective arm circle her waist and pull her in close. She didn’t need to check. She knew who it was. They said their goodbyes before pulling over a cab.

“Did you have fun?” Eve asked after giving the address to the driver, relaxing back in the cool leather seat.

“Mhm, did you?” Villanelle brought a hand up to rest on Eve’s thigh.

“Yeah, of course.” The remaining ride home was pretty quiet. The pair sat enjoying each other’s company as they passed through the winding roads on their approach home. It took less than an hour before they were entering the flat.

“You really had fun?” Eve asked, entering through the archway into their home.

“Of course I did, Evie.” Villanelle followed the other woman inside, taking the opportunity to come up behind her as Eve slipped off her shoes. “It’s just a shame I couldn’t have you all to myself.”

“Well,” Eve murmured, pausing to draw in a sharp breath in an attempt to compose herself. “You should learn to share.”

“Maybe I don’t want to.” Villanelle’s voice was low and guttural as she whispered into Eve’s ear, hands roping around the woman’s waist. “Maybe I shouldn’t have to share what’s mine.” Her lips affixed to fresh patch of skin on Eve’s neck, causing the woman to moan at full volume now they were away from the prying eyes and ears of the public.

“Say it again.” The request was weak and fragile, but Villanelle still heard it.

“What? You wanna know who you belong to?” Eve hesitantly nodded at the question. “Then maybe you should get upstairs so I can show you.” Eve didn’t move at first, so Villanelle’s mouth found its way back to Eve’s neck to continue marking at the skin. Something brushed on one of the arms around Eve’s midsection, causing Villanelle to look down and find Eve’s hand already touching herself under her dress.

“I didn’t tell you to do that.” Villanelle warned, tugging Eve’s hand away with a disgruntled noise coming from Eve as she did so. She brought the hand up, guiding the fingers covered in Eve’s wetness into her mouth, letting out a small moan at the taste of the other woman. A soft call of her name from the woman made Villanelle’s free hand move down, hiking up Eve’s dress before finding the swollen clit. “You can’t, baby. I’m the only one who can fuck you like you need.”

Eve grabbed at Villanelle’s arm as soon as the words hit her, a deep wave of arousal make itself known to the woman as Villanelle began to circle her clit. “God, you’re so wet for me.” The whisper in Eve’s ear resulted in another moan, higher in pitch than the one previous. As one hand remained firm on Villanelle’s arm, the other came up and slipped under Eve’s dress, finding her hardened nipple and squeezing it between her fingers teasingly.

“Who do you belong to?” As soon as the words left her mouth, Villanelle nuzzled back into Eve’s neck to leave another mark higher up her neck. As she pulled back, Villanelle took a moment to admire the bruises littered across the skin. She grinned, knowing they’d be hard to hide and knowing Eve would get off to that.

“M’yours, fuck.” Eve gasped, feeling Villanelle’s hand speed up at the words. “I’m so close.”

“Say it again.” She growled lowly, biting down hard on Eve’s shoulder.

“I-I’m yours, please.” She panted frantically, feeling her body inch closer and closer to her climax.

And then nothing.

Her head whipped round to see Villanelle’s arms back by her side, a dark look in her eye.

“Then be a good girl and get upstairs.”


	3. Shower sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello here’s your daily dose of smut
> 
> The only context you need is that it’s set before they fly to Rome in season two
> 
> Once again, I’m still taking requests so if there’s a kink you wanna see, comment below and I’ll try to get to it. Also your comments and love are so appreciated 🥰
> 
> ✨New twitter: @vxllanelle11✨

“Villanelle, why aren’t you ready yet?”

The sight of a frantic Eve greeted Villanelle’s eyes, surrounded by a litter of suitcases and bags stuffed with an unorganised mess of clothes.

“Because out flight to Rome doesn’t leave for another,” she glanced to the wall clock. “Six hours.”

“We need to get there early.”

“Eve, people usually get there an hour early. Not six.” She looked the woman over as she approached the bed Villanelle was perched on. “Are you okay? You seem a bit... Dishevelled.”

“I’ve been up since 5am trying to get everything ready, I wasn’t exactly expecting a last minute trip to Italy.”

“Come sit down.” Eve looked over the bed and the woman atop it, still on her guard about the whole situation. She couldn’t exactly count Villanelle as a ally yet, after all. “It’s not booby trapped.” She reassured, lifting the duvet so Eve could see there was nothing hiding away. She took up the offer, sitting across from Villanelle.

“You really need to learn how to let go once in a while.”

“I’m sorry we can’t all be as careless as you.” She grumbled, tone changing as she saw a look of offence appear on Villanelle’s face. “Sorry, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.”

“You’re not the nicest when you’re sleep deprived, you know.” Villanelle commented, considering where to go from here. It seemed pretty obvious Eve hadn’t done much aside from roll out of bed and pack her suitcases. “Why don’t you take a shower and then have a nap or something?”

“I won’t be able to fall asleep, I’m just going to be worried about missing our flight.”

“Are you always this fraught while travelling?”

“Uh, sometimes.”

“Remind me to never book a getaway to Alaska with you.” She joked, feeling a little sympathy towards Eve. “At least take a shower. It’ll make you feel better.”

Eve sighed in defeat, not that she’d put up much of a fight in the first place. She didn’t exactly have the energy to. “Where’s your bathroom?”

“Towards the back.” She told her as she stood from the bed, grabbing a towel from the nearby wardrobe. “You should have everything you need in there.”

“Thanks.” She muttered softly, hesitating a moment before moving to the back of the apartment and through into another smaller room. She took the decorations in, Villanelle clearly had took taste. Everything seemed so sleek and well put together, it was clear the woman had an eye for interior design. Double checking the lock on the door was secure, she began to undress.

Eve turned on the shower, giving it a moment to warm up before stepping inside under the stream of warm water coating her bare body. A fraction of the tension pent up in her body released under the warmth, but plenty of stress still resided on Eve’s person, not helped by the millions of thoughts shooting through her head at every moment. Things to do and remember. Plans to go through with. Things to report back to Carolyn. What to say to Niko. What not to say to Niko.

And yet, whenever Eve’s eyes closed under the shower head, all she could picture was Villanelle.

It caught her off guard. It shouldn’t have, but it did.

The woman had been a persisted entity in her mind for the past couple of weeks, ever since they started working together. Eve would find herself at work wondering what Villanelle was doing at that moment. She’d pick up the phone at lightening speed everything it pinged to announce a new text message. She wondered about if Villanelle had been thinking of her, or when she’d next see her.

And now, here she was again. And the mind wandered.

She grabbed the shampoo bottle, realising she’d been in the shower about ten minutes and hadn’t done anything but ponder to herself. Eve began to lather it through her damp curls, closing her eyes to more thoughts of Villanelle.

Their proximity had just hit her. She was just on the other side of that door. What if she’d left it unlocked? What if Villanelle just... Came in?

More thoughts came to the forefront of Eve’s mind. Vivid pictures of Villanelle peering around the bathroom door and slipping inside without catching Eve’s attention.

She swore she could picture the blonde so clearly. She could see her clothes dropping to the bathroom floor to reveal the smooth curves of her hips and her breasts, the paleness complimented by a couple of old scars from a previous adventure.

Eve would play coy. Act a little surprised by the woman’s presence, but not enough to put Villanelle off. She thought about the woman slipping into the shower behind Eve, their bodies pressed together as water continued to run down between the pair. She ached for the warmth of Villanelle’s body against hers. For her front to be pressed up against Eve’s back as an arm wound it’s way around Eve’s midsection.

She thought of the breaths and whispers of sweet nothings against her ear as Villanelle kissed up her neck. She thought of how badly she wanted to know Villanelle in the most intimate of ways. Was she gentle? Did her hands feel as good as Eve had imagined them to be? What did she sound like? Eve had spent longer than she was willing to admit trying to picture exactly how Villanelle would sound. Would she whine? Moan? Would she say Eve’s name? Or would she make no sounds at all?

While the hand grasped onto her midsection securely, Villanelle’s other arm would make itself known. Coming in from behind, dragging her finger tips teasingly over Eve’s skin while working down further and further until the hand could settle between Eve’s thighs.

“Eve?”

“Huh?!” The name caught the woman off guard, almost causing her to fall.

“Is everything okay?” A voice asked from the other side of the locked door. “You’ve been in there a while.”

“Yeah, sorry. I’ll be out in a minute.”

Maybe next time.


	4. Choking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support your local sex workers
> 
> As always, if there’s a kink you’d like me to do, leave it in the comments below!
> 
> ✨New twitter: @vxllanelle11✨

“I’ve come to notice something about you.”

Villanelle’s head shifted on the pillow to look at the bare woman laid by her side on the bed. “We’ve been together for like four years now, I hope you’ve come to notice a lot about me by this point.”

“Don’t be a dick.” She murmured, pulling up the duvet to cover her exposed skin. “I guess I just won’t tell you then.”

“Fine.” Villanelle said, trying to seem unbothered. Though they were both well aware of the fact Villanelle always has to know these things. “Have fun with your little secret.”

“Don’t worry, I will. And you will too.”

“What does that even mean?” Villanelle complained in a whine, pouting a little just to add some emphasis.

“No, you’ve blown it,” Eve shrugged as she turned onto her side to face Villanelle a little better. “You can’t know now. Sorry, I don’t make the rules.”

“Since when were you one for following rules?” She rightfully pointed out. “I just wanna know what you’ve figured out about me. Like, what do you know now that you didn’t pick up on over the last four years.”

“Well... I’ve picked up on this.” Eve remained still for a moment before beginning to move her hand up towards Villanelle’s face, however it dipped in at the last moment and went for her neck. The fingers clasped around her neck, not hard or anything. Just enough that Villanelle knew they were there. And boy, did she know. “I’ve noticed you hold your breath when you’re close. You’ve got a bit of a thing for this, haven’t you?” She said, though Villanelle’s blown pupils gave away everything.

“I... Hadn’t really noticed.” Eve pulled her hand back, a look of smugness now having appeared on her face. “I mean, I knew I liked it, but not as much as it’s apparently manifested.”

“How come you didn’t tell me?”

“You’re too sweet, baby.” Villanelle leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to her shoulder. “I can’t really imagine you with a hand on my throat. Or I can’t imagine you’d like it.”

“I like making you feel good.”

She couldn’t help but give off a soft grin at the sentiment. “I know baby,” she told Eve, tugging at Eve’s hips to prompt her to straddle Villanelle’s waist. “But I’m here to make you feel good.” Villanelle enjoyed the weight of the woman for a moment, hands roaming up her bare torso before stopping to cup her breasts. “And I do make you feel good, don’t I?”

A sharp breath hitched in her throat as Eve nodded at the question. “I can’t, not again baby.” She told Villanelle, feeling the hands attempting to drive Eve’s hips down to rut against her lap.

“You said that last time, but I still got you off.” While one hand stayed playing with Eve’s breast, the other traced down her stomach to find her swollen clit. “And your body isn’t exactly saying no.”

“You’re the worst.” She grumbled, though soon cut off as she felt the digits begin to stroke over her clit.

“And you love it.” Villanelle’s free hand travelled down to rest on Eve’s thigh while the other continued to stroke between the woman’s legs, eyes scanning over the figure. “God, you’re gorgeous.”

“Oh, god.” She sighed, eyes closing to enjoying the sensation of Villanelle’s hand and the little sparks of pleasure beginning to form between her legs.

Villanelle couldn’t help but let a moan slip out as her hand worked away, knowing Eve liked it when she was loud. Short puffs of breath were separated by Eve’s soft whimpers, needy eyes finding Villanelle’s and resulting in a louder moan from Eve. The woman leaned forward a little, face above Villanelle’s with her arms propping her up. Eve was close enough for Villanelle to feel the sharp breaths hit her face with the whimpers ringing in her ears. “You don’t take long, do you baby?”

Any other time, Eve would be embarrassed. But all she could focus on right now were the fingers coated in her wetness working her towards her orgasm, pushing a little more and more. “Please, fuck.” Eve whined, eyes opening shyly to see a look of pure arousal on Villanelle’s face as her eyes scanned Eve’s body.

Unsure of what came over her, Eve brought a hand up to Villanelle’s neck. All she could think in the moment was about how turned on Villanelle looked and how badly she just wanted to do something to make it go further.

As soon as her brain could process Eve sudden move, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. A choked moan came from Villanelle as her hand sped up something frantic, prompting Eve to throw her uncertainty aside and squeeze the sides of her neck a little.

“Fuck, baby.” The words tumbled out barely coherent. Villanelle made every attempt to maintain eye contact with the woman above her, but her eyes slipped closed as another gentle moan came from Eve. She tried to pull her focus back to get Eve where she needed to be, speeding up her arm while trying to ignore the nagging wetness between her own legs.

Villanelle managed to lock eyes with the brunette as a few more curse words came from Eve, seeing her face tense up in just the right way, soon followed by a broken whimper as the hand on Villanelle’s neck tensed again. Villanelle’s mouth fell open again, but no sounds came this time. As soon as she knew Eve had finished, her hand slid between the pair of bodies to find her own soaked clit.

Eve hesitantly pulled her hand away as she came round and realised what she’d done, only for Villanelle to grab Eve’s wrist and place the hand back across her throat while the other hand desperately worked at her clit.

“H-Harder.” She managed to huff out, feeling Eve’s grip tighten on her commend. A string of curse words followed as her back arched away from the bed and her eyes squeezed shut, feeling intense shocks of pleasure shoot up through her body.

“Oh god.” She sighed, tugging at Eve’s arm so her grip released. Villanelle took a moment to catch her breath and come down from her high while Eve remained on top of the woman, thinking through what had just happened.

After a moment, Villanelle finally looked back up. The vacant look that greeted her caused a small wave of concern in the blonde. “You wanna cuddle in?” She asked, worried things had gotten a little out of hand for Eve.

Regardless, she nodded in agreement. Eve’s head rested flat against Villanelle’s chest, listening contently to the thrumming heartbeat. Silence passed the pair for a couple of moments, with Villanelle being the one to break it. “Are you okay, baby?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I’m sure.”

More silence. Villanelle considered where to go from here. “You didn’t like it, did you?”

“No, it’s not that.” Eve’s head lifted, eyes connecting with Villanelle’s. “Would you maybe... Do that to me next time?”


	5. Strap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drink ya water 💦
> 
> ✨New twitter: @vxllanelle11✨
> 
> Also still taking requests if you have any links you wanna see, DM me or leave them below

“I have an issue.”

“You do not have an issue.”

“I need attention. Or I’ll die.”

“You are a drama queen.” Eve gave into the pestering and swung her office chair round to find Villanelle stood there with no immediate threat to her life visible. “Baby, I need to work.”

“But you’ve been working so much, I’m bored. I can’t work from home like you can, I have nothing to do.”

A hand reached out to take Villanelle’s, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Villanelle had made her well aware of the fact being stuck at home with nothing to do all day was very hard on her, and as annoying as she could be, Eve still presently felt a lot of sympathy for the woman. “Why don’t you go do some housework to keep occupied? Or cook dinner for us?”

“They’re not fun, I need fun.”

“You always make things fun.” A tender kiss found its way to the back of Villanelle’s hand. “Go on, I’m sure you can find something and make it fun.”

Villanelle didn’t respond, though the dissatisfied huff made her stance known. Turning to leave, Villanelle was out of the door a few seconds later, leaving Eve with her silence and her precious work laptop.

She got back to work for a while, only to have a thought interrupt the work flow. Villanelle has been quiet. Very quiet.

When she told the woman to find something to do, she very much expected a lot of crashing and a few disasters to ensue. But nothing.

And just on time, footsteps up the stairs.

“I’m not giving you attention.” Eve called out before Villanelle would even have a chance to say anything. More silence.

A minute passed. Eve had expected Villanelle to say something by now, but she got nothing from the woman. With a sigh, she turned her chair around to the sight of the blonde stood in the doorway without her clothes, hands behind her back, and eyes looking a little more innocent than they probably should have been in that situation. “Well, that’s cheating.” Her eyes remained fixed on the figure, scanning up and down before finally meeting Villanelle’s eyes once more. “C’mere baby.”

“I have something for you.” Villanelle said on her approach, stopping a couple of strides away from Eve.

“Yeah? What you got, baby?”

Eve’s eyes widened as Villanelle’s hands released from behind her back, revealing their black harness as well as a black toy already paired up with the straps. “You never let me wear it. You really are desperate.” Eve grinned, taking it from Villanelle when it was offered to her. “I never even heard you get it out.”

“It’s a surprise.”

“It’s a nice surprise,” she sat back in her office chair, eyeing up the toy in her hand. “You know I look ridiculous when I have this on, right?” She said, while simultaneously slipping it on.

“I know. I don’t care.” After Eve had the toy secure on her waist, Villanelle took another cautious couple of steps forward to stand right in front of Eve’s chair.

“C’mon, baby.” She hummed, voice low but with a gentleness woven between the words. Villanelle didn’t show much objection to that, moving to straddle Eve‘s lap while the brunette remained in her chair.

She felt the toy press up against her pussy, already dripping from the anticipation. Her hips rocked down against it idly, unaware she was even doing it at first.

“Such a pretty girl.” Eve breathed, her words barely audible. Her hands came down to meet Villanelle’s hips to steady the woman as her mouth moved in on one of the hardened nipples at eye-level. The soft moan from Villanelle gave Eve a little rush, hands tracing down to cup Villanelle’s ass as her tongue licked over the delicate pink nub a few times.

Villanelle’s hands found their way into Eve’s curls, head falling back and mouth falling open at the feeling of Eve’s lips and tongue on her breast. She couldn’t take the suspense much longer, opting to lift her hips and bring a hand down to angle to toy inside herself. She sank down around it, releasing a deep moan as she felt the toy inside her. “Keep going.” Villanelle managed to mutter upon noticing Eve had pulled back to watch the girl.

Eve obliged, taking the other nipple into her mouth to suck at it while Villanelle began to move against the toy. Her hands clung to the back of the chair in an attempt to steady herself while her hips began to grind down against Eve’s.

Eve pulled back, taking in the sight of Villanelle taking the toy while rutting down against her. “Shit,” the older woman sighed under her breath, hand coming up to find Villanelle’s clit.

A shuddered gasp came from Villanelle at the feeling of Eve’s hand beginning to work at her clit, trying to focus on keeping a steady pace.

Eve’s other hand came up to cup Villanelle’s cheek, bringing her face down so she could pepper sweet kisses on Villanelle’a lips. “Let me hear you, gorgeous.” She sighed, sitting back in the chair a little to enjoy the view while her hand continued to work between Villanelle’s legs.

At that, a high-pitched moan came from the other woman as she switched from grinding her hips down to something more akin to a bouncing motion, releasing the toy almost all the way before coming back down to take it in again. Both Villanelle’s hands found the back of the chair again in order to keep her balance.

“How’s it feel baby?” Eve asked, though her flustered cheeks and persistent whining already gave her the answer. She just wanted to hear it. “Do I make you feel good?”

Villanelle nodded as she realised the questions posed at her. She tried to throw some of her focus to Eve, but the building pleasure between her legs made it hard for her attention to go to anything else. “Mhm, I-I want...” Villanelle cut herself off with another moan, gripping the chair hard.

“Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to fuck me so bad.”

Eve couldn’t help but moan at the words, feeling her own arousal heighten and the wetness between her legs become more noticeable. “Stop moving, baby.” Eve had to assist in stopping Villanelle, but eventually she stilled.

She promoted Villanelle to stand, which she did, before shifting to her desk to move a couple of items out of the way. “Over it.” She bit out, more urgently than was necessary, but Villanelle followed the orders. Eve stood, taking a moment to appreciate Villanelle bent over her work desk waiting just for her.

She took the opportunity to rub her hand over Villanelle’s pussy, feeling the slickness of been arousal. “God, you’re soaked.” She pointed out like it wasn’t already obvious. Feeling Villanelle grow frustrated under the touch, her hands came back to the toy so she could guide it in, enjoying the soft whines that came as a result.

She started out slow, but her hips began to thrust forward before pulling back out, repeating and beginning to build up a little speed. Steady hands gripped Villanelle’s hips to keep the woman in place.

“Oh, fuck.” She gasped as Eve began to move, trying to keep her arms stable to keep her up. Her head fell backwards again, giving Eve the idea to weave her fingers between the locks and tug at her hair while her hips began to speed up. Whimpers turned into a succession of breathy pants as the toy kept grazing over Villanelle’s g-spot.

“D’you like that?” Eve muttered before accidentally letting a moan slip of her own. She tugged at the hair again. “Let me hear you baby.”

Villanelle obliged as another high-pitched moan hit Eve’s ear, causing her hips to speed up again. “God, you feel so good.”

“Evie, please.” Villanelle whined, only to cut herself off with another desperate moan just seconds later.

“Touch yourself.” She told the blonde, watching as the hand slipped down between Villanelle’s legs as the toy continued to move.

“Eve, I-“ she tried to choke out the rest, only to be cut off again by a gasp. Her hand worked frantically between her legs as the sounds coming from her got higher in pitch, telling Eve she was close.

The grip on Villanelle’s hips tightened, feeling the body under Eve’s begin to tremble. Eve leaned forward just a little so she could whisper closer to Villanelle’s ear. “Come for me, baby.”

It only took a few more seconds before Villanelle’s muscles tensed and a broken cry left her lips. Eve tugged at her hair again just as she felt Villanelle tipping over the edge, keeping her hips moving to work Villanelle through her orgasm. “Fuck,” Eve sighed, watching as the other woman’s body began to relax and her breathing transitioned back to normal from the short desperate puffs it had previously been. She gave it a few more seconds before pulling back, loosening the harness just enough to slip it off and place it aside.

Villanelle’s attention came back to Eve when she felt a couple of soft kisses meet her shoulder, turning around to see the other woman looking almost as dishevelled as she was.

“You happy now?” Eve asked, bringing the other woman into her arms before meeting her lips with a lazy kiss.

“Mhm, of course.” Villanelle grinned against the kiss. “I like getting my way.”


	6. Car sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ur precious
> 
> ✨New twitter: @vxllanelle11✨
> 
> Still taking requests, if you wanna see a specific kink in this series comment or DM me

“Remind me, who said this would be a bad idea?”

“Shut the absolute fuck up, Villanelle.”

An assortment of poles and materials, as well as a wind of heavy rain, were thrown into the boot of the car, pressed down to fit, and then sealed in by the door slamming shut. Eve didn’t speak after that, just opened the door to the back of the car and slid in, leaving with another frustrated slam of metal.

“Guess I’m sleeping in the front then.” Villanelle muttered to herself, making her way around to the drivers seat and setting herself down.

“Do you want to get changed?” Eve didn’t respond, so she continued. “You’ll get sick if you stay in wet clothes.”

Eve shook her head. “I’m fine.”

“Alright.” And Villanelle left it, knowing Eve would only grow more frustrated if she tried to continue a conversation. She slipped her phone out of her jacket pocket, finding something to amuse herself with in the meantime.

The next hour passed in silence. Villanelle didn’t notice the time passing, or much care about it. She was comfortable with Eve to a point where the silence didn’t feel unnerving. She’d never understood why people always felt the need to keep a conversation up.

Villanelle only spoke up when her eyes caught on the small clock in the corner of her phone. “Should we order dinner?” Villanelle asked, turning to the back seat to see Eve staring out of the window with teary eyes. Her panic kicked in then. “Hey,” she said, voice light. “What’s the matter?”

Eve just shook her head in response, eyes remaining fixed on a point outside of the car.

Villanelle didn’t speak immediately, giving Eve the chance to respond if she wanted. When nothing came, she continued. “It’s okay. Camping was a nice idea, it’s not your fault the weather ruined it.”

There was more silence. Villanelle could see the tears welling in the woman’s eyes which she let simmer down before speaking. “I just wanted to plan something nice for us for once.”

“This is nice. It’s nice to be somewhere new with you.”

Eve just shook her head in response. At that, Villanelle moved into the back seat next to Eve, taking the woman’s hand and giving it an encouraging squeeze. “Please don’t be upset, Evie. It’s not like you didn’t try.” Eve didn’t respond again, so Villanelle just opened her arms to the woman. “Do you wanna cuddle?”

She could see Eve consider for a moment. Then, without a word, she shifted so her back was pressed against Villanelle’s front, with the protective arms wrapping around Eve’s torso. “You’re okay, baby.” Villanelle hummed softly, pressing a couple of light kisses into the crook of her neck.

“I’m sorry.” Eve whispered gently, leaning back against the body.

“Don’t be, you have nothing to be sorry for.” Villanelle pressed another kiss to her neck. “Though we should probably ordered food soon.”

“Are you hungry by any chance?”

“Always,” Villanelle shrugged. “But I know food tends to make you feel better.”

“In a minute. This is nice.” Eve’s eyes wandered back outside, watching raindrops hit the car window. “Would you do this again?”

“Hm? Yeah, of course. Maybe on a better day. Maybe when you’re not so uptight about it.”

Eve’s eyes rolled at that, though she couldn’t hide the amused smile cracking on her face. “I mean, you’re not wrong. It did kinda stress me out.”

“I mean, I can do something to help relieve that stress.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm,” Eve felt a hand come down and flick the button of her jeans open. “It’s always either food or sex to put you in a good mood.”

“Someone might see.”

“So? That’s half the fun.”

Eve didn’t object as Villanelle dragged down the zip of her jeans, only going on to help slide them down along with her underwear. “If someone catches us, you’re taking the blame.”

“Mhm, fine by me baby.” Her words were muffled by Villanelle’s mouth finding Eve’s neck once again, gentle kisses finding the skin while her fingers ran through the wetness resting between Eve’s thighs. “Someone’s excited.” Villanelle jested, slightly surprised by how ready Eve was.

“Shut up.” She grumbled softly, blushing. The breath that had previously been caught in her throat came out in a short puff, her head lying back against Villanelle’s shoulder as the eager fingertips began to stroke over Eve’s clit.

Villanelle continued to press gentle kisses over Eve’s neck and shoulder while her hand kept working at Eve’s clit, enjoying the little puffs and whimpers that came from the woman as she touched her just right.

”You like that?” Villanelle hummed in response to a high pitched whine that came from Eve.

“More.” Eve huffed, hips bucking up against the hand as she attempted to spread her legs a little wider in the confined space.

Villanelle couldn’t help but grin at the behaviour, moving her hand away from Eve’s clit so she could slip a finger inside her, with a second joining not long after. “Like this?” Villanelle mumbled as she began thrusting the fingers in and out at a steady pace, curling them up to hit just where Eve needed them 

“Fuck, mhmm.” Was all Eve could force out, pressing back a little more against the woman behind her, feeling her fingertips graze over her g-spot.

Villanelle’s hand began to pick up a little more speed as Eve’s hips began rocking down on her hand again, causing the woman to still as her head fell back against Villanelle’s shoulder again.

“Shit,” Villanelle pulled her hand back suddenly, with Eve opening her eyes to see a pair of headlights heading for their direction and parking up next to them. “Oh god.” Eve grabbed at the tops of her jeans and yanked them up so they sat uncomfortably on her hips, just enough to cover her. They waited a moment only for the couple in the other car to remain in their seats.

“Damn it.” Eve cursed, her body releasing some of the tension as she relaxed against Villanelle once again.

“So,” Villanelle began. “Should we go book a hotel?”


	7. Humiliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all I loved writing this one so I hope you like it
> 
> ✨New twitter: @vxllanelle11✨
> 
> Any kinks or requests can be left below or DMed to me!

_ Slam _

Villanelle sucked in a breath. Her hand reached out and turned the handle of the door to Eve’s office that had just greeted her face.

“Eve, listen-“

“There is literally nothing you can say to fix this, Villanelle.” Eve turned back to face the other woman momentarily, her expression stone cold with anger which only fell through into her voice. “This was a simple job and you got cocky and now my ass is on the line.” She turned away from the blonde, going back through the papers on her desk.

“I didn’t get cocky, that’s not what this is.”

“So, what is it then?” She replied, frustration still present in her voice to contrast with Villanelle’s oddly calm demeanour. “Were you just reckless or too goddamn stupid to actually think this through, huh? Are you just a fucking idiot?”

“You don’t know what was happening while I was in there.”

“I saw the whole thing, do you think I’m fucking stupid or something? I swear to god, you are so fucking useless sometimes.”

Villanelle didn’t respond at first, just stood watching as Eve continued filtering through the documents in her desk. The woman turned to look back at Villanelle. “What? You don’t have anything to say now? Or are you actually trying to not be a total fuck-up for once?”

The blonde didn’t respond when their eyes were meeting, however tried to speak up once Eve had turned away. “Eve, I-“

“Don’t,” she cut her off forcefully. “I don’t even want to be in the same room as you right now.”

Villanelle just nodded at that, moving towards the door without a word and closing it softly behind her before proceeding into their bedroom.

Once inside, Villanelle releases a deep sigh she didn’t even notice that she’d been keeping in. Things didn’t feel like they should.

She should be upset, she should be showing the same level of anger, if not more. But instead she felt... Different.

Eve’s words played on a loop in Villanelle’s head, but not in any negative way. She thought of the names, of the disappointment behind Eve’s voice, and it gave her a small jolt of excitement.

It shouldn’t have come as much of a surprise to Villanelle. She knew she was into the whole ‘degrading’ thing, but it was something that had been pushed to the back of her mind for some time now. Eve was so innocent and non-threatening, it never even occurred to Villanelle to mention it. It didn’t seem like something Eve could do for her. Not to mention Villanelle always seemed to assume the role of the dominant one or the one leading, it didn’t seem like a position Eve was able to fill.

How wrong she was.

She could already feel how embarrassingly wet she was after their encounter, knowing if she tried to make a move then Eve definitely would have fully lost it. Double checking the door was closed, she laid back on the bed and slipped a hand under the waistband of her trousers. “Fuck.” She sighed, feeling that the wetness has spread to the tops of her thighs. Her hand started rubbing over her swollen clit without much thought needed. And god, it felt good.

“Oh god.” Villanelle whimpered, trying to keep her voice down with the knowledge that Eve was only in the other room. Given the state Eve was currently in, how would she even begin to go about explaining why she was touching herself if Eve caught her?

Eve’s voice continued to play through Villanelle’s head as her hand continued frantically, picking up speed quicker than she could normally handle. Her mind wandered a little into the imaginative, thinking of Eve calling her an assortment of names to make her feel small. She thought of Eve’s hand replacing hers, calling her a stupid whore, or detailing how worthless she was.

Villanelle’s free hand had to come up to cover her mouth, muffling the whines as her hand worked her closer to her orgasm. An image flashed through her mind of Eve finding her like this, continuing to berate and belittle her for not taking this seriously, and she was gone. The hand clasped over Villanelle’s mouth harder as her body tensed, her orgasm rolling through her harder than she expected.

It took Villanelle a solid couple of minutes before her body relaxed against the bed, hand slowing but continuing to work the woman through her orgasm. The hand on her mouth released and fell to her side, with her other arm not taking long to follow.

She took a couple of moments to herself, catching her breath before the reality that Eve was actually very upset with her began to settle in. The small wave of anxiety that came with this promoted Villanelle to sit up on the bed, about to go and see if Eve wanted to talk yet, but instead interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Yeah?” She called, seeing Eve peer in sheepishly.

“Hey,” she began, taking a couple of strides into the room when Villanelle didn’t object to her presence. “Can I apologise for what I said.”

“Oh.” Villanelle said, only just realising the harshness behind the words previously hurled at her. “Um, that’s not necessary.”


	8. First time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Hi.
> 
> ✨New twitter: @vxllanelle11✨
> 
> Kinks and requests can be left in the comments or sent via DMs

“I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“It’s okay.” Villanelle took the opportunity to tentatively lean in. “I know what I’m doing.” Lips hovering above Eve’s, she checked the woman’s face for signs of resistance, but none were found. An eager breath brushed over Eve’s lips as the pair’s eyes met one final time before Villanelle pressed a soft kiss to Eve’s lips, eyes slipping closed as she did so, with Eve soon following suit.

Though her body was tense, overran with anxiety and the constant nag of having to be alert, the grip on the knife softened under Villanelle’s kiss. She didn’t even notice at first, not until her hands found their way up to cup Villanelle’s cheeks, leaving the knife laid between them. Her stomach was in knots, heart pounding so hard it blocked out any noise from the quaint Parisian streets below Villanelle’s apartment. It was everything she thought it would be. Everything she had daydreamed of and more.

Villanelle pulled back after a moment, another shaky breath ghosting Eve’s lips. “You like it?” Villanelle asked nervously, greeted by a small wave of relief at the nod from the other woman. “Can I touch you?”

Eve inhaled a sharp breath under the words, giving another nod, though her anxiety was clear.

“We don’t have to-“

“I want to.” Eve said, probably more forceful than she should have been. 

“You’ll tell me to stop if you’re uncomfortable, right?” Villanelle asked, voice low and soft to take some of the edge off. “I’m not going to hurt you for saying no.”

“But you’ll hurt me for other reasons?”

“Maybe, depends on my mood I guess.” Villanelle’s hand found the button of Eve’s jeans, flicking it open before dragging down the zip. “But you like that, don’t you?”

“I-“ Eve’s chance to respond got taken away by the feeling of Villanelle’s fingers slipping between the folds of Eve’s pussy, her mouth dropping slightly as Villanelle felt the wetness awaiting her.

“You really like it.” She murmured, finding Eve’s clit and idly beginning to circle it. “You like the danger. And the chase.”

Eve’s legs spread a little wider as her eyes closed. She stole a glance at Villanelle, a sight she’d been desperate to see when in this exact same position so many times before.

“Is that good?” She asked, with Eve nodding in response. Villanelle couldn’t help but smirk at that, hand beginning to work a little quicker. “God, you’re so pretty like this.”

A high-pitched moan hit Villanelle’s ears, causing the other woman to let out a small gasp unintentionally. “You sound so good,” Villanelle began, hand speeding up once more. “I’ve wanted to hear that for so long.”

By now, Eve’s breathing was coming out in short breaths, her pupils blown and mouth slightly ajar. One hand was fisted into the sheets she lay atop of and her eyes remained fixed on the blonde, half cautiously, and half mesmerised by her.

“Do you want more, Evie?” She asked, her hand moving fractionally quicker as Eve nodded desperately.

Then she stopped.

The hand came away as her other free hand grabbed the knife left discarded on the bed, pointing it to Eve’s stomach. “Get out of my apartment. And stop looking for me.”

Eve’s head tried to catch up with what happened within the last ten second, the fear and adrenaline kicking in at a delayed reaction rate. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh?” Villanelle questioned, cocking an eyebrow. “Wouldn’t I?”


	9. Scratching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨New twitter: @vxllanelle11✨
> 
> Leave any kinks or requests in the comments or DM me

“I want you to hurt me.”

“Your cooking is sub-par.”

“I... Excuse me?” Villanelle’s brows furrowed as she tried to catch Eve’s eye, arms crossing in a huff. “I meant in bed.”

“Oh.” Eve caught Villanelle’s eye in the mirror she was currently getting undressed in front of, turning to face the woman as she unclipped her earrings. “Would you believe me if I said that was a joke?”

“No, but thanks for trying. Enjoy living off microwave meals.”

“Hey, c’mon. You know I didn’t mean it.” Eve placed her jewellery aside before pulling all of her hair away and facing her back to Villanelle as a signal to unzip her dress. Villanelle did as silently instructed. “You know I love your cooking really.”

“I’ll try to take your word for it.” Villanelle said as she watched the other woman slip off her dress, revealing the deep red lingerie set that had been hiding underneath all evening. “It’s a good job you’re pretty.”

“And you’re a sweetheart.” Eve giggled as she took a few steps back over to the bed, straddling Villanelle’s waist before pressing her lips against the blonde’s. She felt a pair of hands trace up her bare back, smiling into the kiss when she noticed her bra become unhooked. “Excuse me, I wasn’t going to take that off.”

“Well, now you are.” Villanelle slipped the straps over Eve’s arms, dropping it off the side of the bed before pressing kisses down her neck.

“Were you being serious?”

“Hm?” Her head poked up curiously at that.

“About the whole hurting you thing?”

“I mean, I wasn’t not serious about it.”

Eve cocked an eyebrow to the answer, eyes darting over the woman curiously. “So, what do you want me to do?”

“I mean, just get a little rough. That’s all I’m really asking for.”

“How rough is a little rough?”

“You’re smart, Evie. I’m sure you can figure it out.”

Eve nodded, taking a moment to consider while Villanelle continued to press kisses down the bare neck. “So,” she began, hands tracing up Villanelle’s back under her shirt. “How about this?”

At that, her nails dragged in and down the covered skin, eliciting a sharp gasp from the blonde.

“Fuck,” Villanelle sighed, pulling back to look up to Eve with wide, hungry eyes. “Good girl, you’re getting it.”

Villanelle’s mouth shifted into a satisfied smirk, coming back down to Eve’s chest. Her lips sealed on one of the hardened nipples, licking and sucking at the small nub while listening to the satisfied whines come from the woman in her lap.

“Touch me.” Eve sighed heavily, with Villanelle very much obliging. She felt pressure meet her swollen clit as the tips of Villanelle’s fingers began to move. Villanelle’s mouth pulled back from Eve’s chest so she could get another good look at the woman, biting her lower lip as Eve’s nails scratched down the skin of her back once again.

“Jesus, Eve.” She sighed, head resting on Eve’s shoulder to hide the fact she winced at the pain, not wanting Eve to think she’d gone too far. “Keep going.” Villanelle told her, hand speeding up to act as an incentive.

Eve’s hands traced back up the length of Villanelle’s back, digging her nails in again and dragging her hands down slower and harder than previous, eliciting a deep groan from Villanelle as well as a string of curse words. The stinging became more intense, with Villanelle being sure Eve must have broken the skin by this point.

Eve managed to pull back a little, eyes greeted to the sight of Villanelle’s dishevelled face and blown pupils. Her hands came up to cup Villanelle’s cheeks, pressing a deep kiss to the blonde’s lips. Her mouth lingered on Villanelle’s while her hands came down to her neck, nails digging in once more and dragging down, harsh but slow.

Villanelle tried to keep her focus on the hand between Eve’s thighs, though found it increasingly difficult to do given how turned on she was getting.

Eve’s hands stilled at the collar of Villanelle’s shirt, a small moan finding its way out as her climax began to build in intensity as Villanelle’s hand worked harder at her throbbing clit. “I’m close, oh god.”

Villanelle’s eyes met Eve’s again, teeth digging into her lower lip as Eve’s face began to tense up. “Come for me, baby. Touch me, please.”

Eve’s hands found their way under Villanelle’s shirt once more, her breathing becoming more ragged as the familiar feeling began to tense up in her core.

“Fuck, Eve.” Villanelle let the words come from her mouth as she felt the familiar pain running down her back, managing to draw some attention back to the hand between Eve’s thighs to keep pushing the woman towards her orgasm.

With another broken whine, Eve felt her climax hit all at once. Her body tensed under Villanelle’s hands and her eyes screwed shut

Villanelle’s free arm held Eve close, kisses peppering they brunette’s neck affectionately. Her hand came back from between Eve’s thighs, resting by her side as Villanelle attempted to ignore the small ache beginning to form.

It took a moment before Eve could look up, breath still coming in puffs. Her eyes met the blonde’s and they shared an affectionate smile.


	10. Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨New twitter: @vxllanelle11✨
> 
> Kinks and requests can be left in the comments or DMed to me!

Hello friends

So you are probably expecting a lingerie chapter, but did you know I have an entire fic dedicated to lingerie?

To add to kinktober, I added a chapter to Beautiful Art Deserves a Beautiful Canvas, aka my lingerie store AU, which you can find on my profile.

If you don’t wanna read the whole thing, you can just read the last/second to last chapter for smut and it should make sense with little context (the context being that Eve’s left her husband and they’re pining for each other like useless lesbians)

Hope you enjoy ✨


	11. Wax play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello idk why I agreed to this I’m dying
> 
> ✨New twitter: @vxllanelle11✨
> 
> Kinks and requests can be left in the comments or DMed to me!

“I didn’t know you liked candles.”

Villanelle’s head came up at the phrase, confusion knitted between her brow. “What’re you talking about?”

“These.” Eve continued, picking up some candles from one of the boxes of Villanelle’s belongings. Villanelle had packed to move into Eve’s apartment weeks ago, so it wasn’t much wonder her brain was a little scattered in regards to where things were. To be honest, she’d forgotten that she’d packed them. “Do you have a candle holder or something? They’d probably make the room smell nice.”

“Baby,” Villanelle began, struggling to suppress a laugh. “Those aren’t, like, normal candles. You’re not supposed to light them like that.”

“I’m not following, what do you mean?”

“They’re meant for, y’know... Something else.”

“Still not following.” Eve placed them back in the box, a little uneasy by the sudden mystery.

“They’re for sex, baby.”

Eve didn’t respond at first, looking them over again as she sat on the bed where the box was placed. “Do they... Go inside you or something?”

“No! Oh my god,” Villanelle couldn’t help but giggle by this point, opting to join Eve on the bed. “I mean, maybe there are people into that, but they’re meant for melting.”

Villanelle didn’t say anything after that, letting Eve try to figure it out for herself. She rooted through a few items in the box, finding more stuff of a similar nature. “Yeah, there’s a lot of sex stuff in this box. Maybe I should have put a warning on the outside when I taped it up.”

“I sometimes forget you’ve lived an entirely different life to me.” Eve took a look in the box. “You must think I’m so boring.”

“No, never.” She reassured, sensing some insecurity come from Eve. “Plus, you were married to the most vanilla man I’ve ever met, so it’s not much of a surprise to me.”

Eve took a hold of one of the candles again, eyes scanning over the length.

“We don’t have to use them, obviously. It’s just been added to the stuff I’ve somehow managed to accumulate through various one night stands and what not.”

“Does it hurt?”

“Yeah, but it’s supposed to. If you get the special ones designed for it, they don’t really scar or they might not hurt as bad as a normal candle.”

“How do you...” Eve cut herself off, a sudden wave of embarrassment hitting her.

“Do you wanna see it?” Villanelle prompted, causing Eve to nod. Villanelle dug through the drawer of the bedside table to pick out a lighter, flicking it on and holding the flame to the wick for a few seconds so it could ignite. She pulled her hand back and tossed the lighter aside, holding the candle a few inches above her exposed thigh before tugging her shorts a little more out of the way just to be safe.

“You just hold it out and wait.” She told Eve while her eyes remained on the forming bead of wax at the end. Eve saw it hit the pale skin of Villanelle’s thigh, causing her to gasp at the sensation.

“It doesn’t hurt too bad. Just enough.” Villanelle told her, not wanting Eve to be scared off by seeing it. “A lot of the time, I like to use it on my chest and torso.”

“Can I take it?” Eve asked, surprising Villanelle at the sudden interest.

“Yeah, of course.” Villanelle handed it over to Eve cautiously, feeling a couple of drops of wax hit her thigh as she did so.

“You should take off your shirt.” Eve told her, holding eye contact with the other woman as she said it.

“I...” Villanelle began, completely caught off guard by the request. “Okay.” She obliged, lifting the hem of her shirt up so she could pull it off before tugging off the sports bra she had been wearing underneath, even though Eve never asked her to.

Villanelle just watched as Eve’s free hand moved up her thigh while the other hovered the candle over her chest, watching as more wax hit Villanelle’s chest and caused another sudden gasp.

“You really like this.” Eve said, seeing how blown Villanelle’s pupils were. “I can’t believe you never told me.”

“I didn’t think you’d like it.” Villanelle explained, teeth digging into her lower lip as more wax hit her chest.

“I like seeing you like this.” Eve shrugged while the hand on Villanelle’s thigh managed to tug the gym shorts aside so her fingers could feel through the wetness awaiting her.

“Like what?” Villanelle said, trying to keep herself together as she felt more burning hit the skin of her chest and stomach while the fingers began to stroke over her clit.

“I mean, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this turned on.”

“Fuck, Eve.” The words came out completely broken as Eve’s fingers began to speed up, the gasps now turning to whimpers and moans whenever more wax made contact with the delicate skin.

“I love it when you say my name like that.” Eve carefully shifted her hand, dripping a few beads of wax on Villanelle’s neck and shoulder which caused another loud moan to come from the blonde.

Villanelle’s hand subconsciously came down to grab Eve’s arm as she felt the familiar sensation begin to tighten in her core. “Keep going, please.” Villanelle whined, feeling another small burning sensation hit her torso as Eve moved the candle back to its original position.

“Fuck, you’re soaked.” Eve’s hand continued to pick up speed as the grasp around her arm tightened, signalling that the other woman was close. “Keep still.” Eve told her as she felt Villanelle’s hips grind down a little in a search for more friction.

“Oh god, Eve-“ she cut herself off with another whine, body stilling and eyes screwing shut as her orgasm hit hard, harder than usual. A broken moan came out into the room, causing Eve to blow out the candle before beginning to slow her fingers in order to not overstimulate the woman.

After a couple of moments, Villanelle pushed Eve’s hand away. She took a second to catch her breath before her eyes opened to see the wax dotted all over her exposed skin. Tired eyes met Eve’s, blinking a few times to try and become a little more alert.

There was a couple of moments of silence settle between the two, with Eve being the one to break the silence. “Are you okay?”

Villanelle’s eyes came up from looking down at her body, giving a nod without saying anything. Instead, she just leaned in to press an affectionate kiss to Eve’s lips, with Villanelle only speaking when she pulled away.

“I love you.”


	12. Teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stream gunshot by KARD
> 
> ✨New Twitter: @vxllanelle11✨
> 
> Kinks or requests can be left below or DMed to me

“Can you focus for just two minutes?”

“Sorry, sorry.” Villanelle’s head came up to meet Eve’s eyes, only to find her gaze pointing over Villanelle’s shoulder to something in the background. “Has he moved yet?”

“No, he’s on the phone with someone.” Eve’s eyes dragged back to meet Villanelle’s. “But you need to be ready in case he makes a move.”

“Right, sorry.”

“What’s got you so distracted?”

“Nothing, don’t worry about it.” Villanelle hummed, eyes flicking over Eve’s figure. “You look lovely, by the way.”

“Oh, I get it-“

“No!”

“I knew I shouldn’t have asked you what to wear.”

“Genuinely, you look really beautiful tonight.”

“You sure you’re not just saying that because of the low neckline?” Eve sat back in her chair, arms crossing over her chest.

“Not at all, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Eve’s eyes rolled at that, nodding for Villanelle to come over. “Sit next to me, we’ll be better with two pairs of eyes on him.”

Villanelle did as asked, settling down in a sat next to Eve before finding their target. “Do we know who’s buying the data yet?”

“No, but if we don’t apprehend him, I’m hoping we can at least find out who his buyer is.”

Silence fell between the pair as a waiter brought them a couple of flutes of champagne. Villanelle waiting for him to be out of earshot before speaking up. “Does Carolyn know about this?”

“Know about what?”

“Well... Any of this. Or is this something else you planned of your own accord because you think it’ll help?”

“Uhh, somewhere in the middle.” Eve’s eyes left the man and found Villanelle by her side. “Are you upset I dragged you along?”

“No, not at all. You know I’m not one for following rules.”

Eve nodded to the response, looking over the man again.

“Besides,” the blonde continued. “It’s cute watching you trying to focus.”

“Well, someone has to. Anyway, you know me. I’m not easily distracted.”

“Hm, that’s not how I remember it being last time.”

Eve threw a cautious glance to Villanelle before looking back to the man at the opposite end of the restaurant. “What’re you talking about?”

“I’m sure you remember.” Villanelle’s hand slid down to rest on top of Eve’s thigh. “Y’know, when we were trying to keep an eye on the Russian mobster.”

“That was a one time thing and you know it. The bollocking I got from Carolyn wasn’t worth it, by the way.”

“Okay, sure, one time thing.” Villanelle said while simultaneously dragging the material of Eve’s dress up to give her access to her bare thigh.

Eve couldn’t help but bite her lip at the contact, letting out a small sigh as she did so. “Someone’s going to see.”

“It’s fine, everyone’s too busy.”

“I need to focus.”

“You said you can. I just wanted to test that.” The hand moved up and down the inside of Eve’s thigh. With Eve too stubborn to admit it was doing anything to her, she just tried to keep a cool face. “Anyway, it’s not my fault. You know what that dress does to me.”

“God, you’re awful.” Eve huffed. Her arms crossed back over her chest when a couple of soft kisses found their way up her shoulder to the crook of her neck, soon turning into playful nips that Villanelle knew Eve had a real weakness for. Villanelle took the opportunity to go a little further, her mouth brushing by Eve’s ear and letting out a small, hushed moan.

“Jesus Christ.” Eve sighed, visibly struggling to keep it together at this point.

“You like it?” Villanelle asked, pulling away upon noticing that they’d caught the attention of the waiter. “How’s your focus holding up?”

“You’re such a dick sometimes.” Eve grumbled, noticing the hand work up her thigh, prompting her to spread her legs a little more.

“And you’re not stopping me, are you?” Villanelle whispered, tugging the material to the side and feeling Eve’s wetness greet her fingers. “And you definitely can’t tell me you’re not enjoying this.”

Eve looked over to Villanelle, seeing her face now flush a light shade of link. “I mean, same goes for you.”

“I never said I wasn’t.” Villanelle shrugged, sewing Eve’s face drop suddenly. “What?”

Quickly readjusting her dress, Eve stood from the table. “He’s gone.”


	13. Scissoring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s emotion: AAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> ✨New twitter: @vxllanelle11✨
> 
> Kinks and requests can be left in the comments or DMed to me!

_ Are you almost here? V _

_ Yeah, I got off the plane a few minutes ago, I’m just waiting for my bags. E _

_ Okay, good. V _

_ I missed you. V _

_ I missed you too, baby. E _

_ You’re not usually this outwardly affectionate? E _

_ Yeah, well, how long has it been since we’ve been apart for longer than a month? V _

_ Okay, good point. E _

_ Honestly, I just wanna get you back to my hotel as soon as I see you. V _

_ God, you’re needy. E _

_ It’s so cute. E _

_ But shouldn’t we be having a briefing with Carolyn? E _

_ It’s fine, I’ll tell her you were sick. She can just do it tomorrow. V _

_ I didn’t bring any of our ‘stuff’. E _

_ It’s fine, don’t worry about it. Just get here, please? V _

_ My bag should be coming out in a minute. I’ll be with you soon, okay? E _

_ Alright, I love you. V _

_ I love you too baby. E _

Eve had never felt a hug so warm and accepting as the one that greeted her upon reuniting with Villanelle. It felt like Villanelle couldn’t get close enough, the grip tightening to the point Eve could swear they had become one person. She didn’t say anything, though. She knew Villanelle needed this.

In the cab ride back to Villanelle’s hotel, she couldn’t keep her hands off the brunette. Not in any explicit way, just in a desperate attempt to keep the contact and intimacy. If her hand wasn’t on Eve’s thigh, it was laced between Eve’s fingers. If not, the fingers came up to lace through Eve’s curls, tired from the long journey like the rest of her body. Eve didn’t say anything about it. For one, it was adorable seeing Villanelle outwardly express her need for the other woman for once. And, on the other hand, she knew this was rare. She didn’t want to make Villanelle feel uncomfortable expressing herself in such a physical way to the point of making her scared to do it again in the future.

They made it back to the hotel, with Villanelle practically dragging Eve inside. Again, she didn’t mention it. It was nice to feel wanted. Villanelle naturally took the lead inside, showing Eve up to their room.

As soon as they got in, Villanelle was tugging at Eve’s hand again to bring her closer. “Come here.” She whispered, cutting herself off when her lips met Eve’s. The kiss was soft, but Eve could sense the need behind it.

She managed to blindly lead Villanelle over to the bed, perching herself on the side while Villanelle straddled her hips. “I missed you.” Eve told her upon pulling away from the kiss, brushing a couple of strands of hair back so she could get a better look at her love’s face.

“I missed you.” She replied, moving straight back in for another eager kiss. Her hands found Eve’s midsection, managing to coerce her body down so the pair were laid on the bed together. Their legs tangled together so naturally, busy hands finding their way to every bare patch of skin close enough. Though it wasn’t long before Villanelle was needing more, tugging up Eve’s shirt impatiently and tossing it aside before making sure hers was also disposed of next to the bed. She hugged Eve close, pressing more kisses up and down her neck to hear the little huffs and whines Villanelle had been craving for months.

“Hm, I love it when you’re like this.” Eve commented as Villanelle pulled back, attention going to getting her jeans off before moving onto Eve’s.

“Like what?”

“Just... Cute. Affectionate.” Eve didn’t know what to say without making Villanelle uneasy, aware of how much she struggled with showing emotions so outwardly.

“I’m glad.” Villanelle commented with a nervous grin, eyes taking a moment to look over the figure laid out before her on the bed, clad in just a set of underwear and a completely smitten expression. “I’ve missed this.” Villanelle’s voice was barely above a whisper as her hand traced over Eve’s side, coming down her thigh and resting just above her knee.

Eve didn’t say anything in response. She held Villanelle’s eye contact while sitting up on the bed, reaching behind herself to unclip her bra. Eve saw the eyes shoot downwards a couple of times, though she didn’t expect Villanelle to be able to look away. “So pretty.” She sighed quietly, moving up the bed so she was laid back beside Eve. Their mouths met once more, eager hands finding their way down Eve’s torso to the band of her underwear. She began slipping the material down Eve’s thighs, with Eve assisting to get them off completely before kicking them aside. Their legs tangled together again under the heat of the kiss, hands roaming curiously.

As Villanelle felt a small moan from Eve hit her lips, she simultaneously noticed a slickness on her thigh. She didn’t need to look to know what was happening, feeling Eve’s hips rock down on her thigh a little more forcefully to attain more friction. “God, you’re so cute.” Villanelle teased, a hand winding around Eve’s middle to hold her close while Eve’s hips continued to press down against Villanelle’s thigh. Her face was buried in Villanelle’s neck, hiding a faint blush.

It took an embarrassingly short amount of time before Villanelle recognised those breathy whimpers Eve gave off when she was close. “Slow down, baby.” Villanelle prompted, tone soft. “Hey.” She tried again, though keeping the same gentleness in her voice. “Spread your legs a little more.” She told Eve as she knelt up and moved down the bed, laying opposite to the flustered woman.

One leg laid over top of Eve’s, while the other stayed flat against the bed so their bodies were interlocked. She watched Eve’s face for a signal as she began to gently grind her hips down against Eve’s, giving it a few attempts before a small gasp signalled she’d hit the right spot.

Villanelle’s hips rocked down against Eve’s, feeling the familiar slickness that had previously been on her thigh. She shifted in order to get a little friction against her own clit, letting out a soft moan as she did so.

Eve’s hips began to rock down simultaneously, with Villanelle attempting to keep some sort of rhythm as their bodies worked with each other to give them what they needed. Villanelle’s eyes were fixed on the other woman as her hips continued to roll down against Eve’s pussy, watching as her face tensed so delightfully every time Villanelle rubbed at her clit in just the right way.

“Slow down, baby.” Villanelle asked, struggling to work Eve to where she needed to be as Eve’s body moved. The hungry eye’s worked their way back up to meet Villanelle’s, trying to still Eve well enough that Villanelle could take the lead again. Which she did. Villanelle’s hips went back to working with Eve’s body instead of against it, a hand gripping at the supple thigh resting atop of her leg.

“Fuck.” Eve sighed, teeth digging into her lower lip. Those familiar whines floated back into Villanelle’s ear, prompting her to speed up the movements.

“Are you close?” Villanelle asked, getting a nod back as Eve’s eyes slipped shut. “Eager, baby.” She sighed, though shouldn’t have been too surprised by how quick Eve was.

Eve tried to keep her hips still, but couldn’t help moving a little more against Villanelle as her climax continued to build.

“Come for me baby.” She whined, gripping at Eve’s thigh a little tighter as the movements sped up a little more. Eyes remained fixed on Eve’s face, seeing the pleasure begin to build and intensify in her expression.

“Oh, god, baby.” She whined, hands gripping at the sheets for a couple more minutes before the full force of her orgasm hit her. A few puffy moans left her mouth as Villanelle began to slow her body down, though still working Eve through her orgasm.

Once her body began to relax, Villanelle pulled back. She moved up the length of the bed to lay by Eve, pulling the other woman into her arms. They stayed in silence for a couple of moment, purely enjoying the company of the other after so long.

“Did you...” Eve began, looking up to Villanelle.

“Uh, I mean you were very quick Eve. It’s okay.”

“That just means we get to go for round two, right?”


	14. Daddy kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this a completely self indulgent kink choice? Yes  
> Do I regret it? Only slightly
> 
> ✨New twitter: @vxllanelle1✨
> 
> Kinks and requests can be left in the comments or DMed to me!

“Is it me, or is Villanelle being a bit distant tonight?” Eve asked as her eyes caught on the woman stood at the opposite end of the room to her, though the blonde’s attention was diverted away from Eve.

“I can’t honestly say I’ve paid enough attention to tell.” Elena replied, eyes joining Eve’s as she caught on the figure stood confident in her tailored suit, hair back in a loose ponytail. “You think she’s playing hard to get or something?”

“I don’t see why she would. She said she’s focusing on work stuff and networking, but she never thinks about that. That’s always my job.”

“Playing hard to get then.” Elena took another drink, leaning back against the bar. “Anyway, what’s it to you? It’s not like you’re dating or anything. I don’t see why you want her attention so bad.”

“I mean, not quite, but...”

“Not quite?” Elena cut her off before Eve could finish, not that Eve really knew how to finish that sentence. “Have I missed something? Did something happen between you two?”

“Well, we... Things kind of got a little out of hand on the last mission and one thing lead to another.”

“Oh my god, Eve!” Elena’s jaw had dropped by now, eyes blown. “You slept with the woman who tried to kill you, and you didn’t tell me?”

“Jesus, keep your voice down. I don’t need all of MI6 knowing.”

“What else has happened that I don’t know about?”

“Uhh, we kissed on a moving bus, but that was a while ago. Before she even came over to work for MI6.”

“Eve!” Elena exclaimed, a little louder than she should have. “I leave this job for two minutes and all this happens? Jesus Christ, you’re not catching feelings, are you?”

“No, of course not.” Eve said, not completely confident. “It’s just weird, I just...”

“Want her to blow your back out once again?”

“God, there’s no need to be so crude.” Eve couldn’t help but giggle at the sentiment despite her protests. “What should I do?”

“Do something that you know she can’t resist. You must have got a feel for what she likes, right?”

“Yeah, of course.” Eve watched as the man Villanelle had previously been talking to exited the conversation, grabbing her drink from the bar and nodding to Elena without a word. “Hey, stranger.”

Villanelle glanced over Eve’s way, though her expression remained stoic and cold. “Hey Eve. Can I help you?”

“Wow, good to feel welcomed.”

“You’re always welcomed,” Villanelle’s eyes scanned the room, eyeing up the forming crowd of people behind Eve. “But I told you, I’m busy right now.”

“You’re never busy.” Eve’s hand trailed upwards, coming to rest on Villanelle’s neck since she knew how much Villanelle liked having her neck played with and touched last time.

“Well, I am now.” She brought her own hand up to meet Eve’s, placing a gentle grip on it before she pulled it away from her, pressing a kiss to the palm before letting it drop. “Not tonight, baby. I need to make some good impressions.”

Eve’s discouragement was quickly wiped away by the pet name, feeling her heart jump a little at how soft and affectionate Villanelle’s voice sounded. “You’ll have a chance to see them again.”

“I probably won’t get much of a chance to talk to them.” Villanelle’s eyes met Eve’s again, giving the brunette a small smile as she brushed a couple of curls out of her face. God, that smile. It made Eve nauseous how much Villanelle’s little smirks made her feel. “You’re so needy, pretty girl.”

“I-“ Eve began, thoughts completely dissolving as the words fully processed through her brain. “Yeah. And you’re not helping it at all.”

“We can do this another time, okay? I need to go make some friends.” Before Villanelle had the chance to leave the conversation, she felt a hand come down to rest over her own. “Wait,” Eve hummed as she leaned in to press a couple of kisses up Villanelle’s jawline.

“C’mon Evie, not now.” Villanelle tried again, growing frustrated.

Eve didn’t stop. Instead, she leaned herself right into Villanelle’s ear. “Please daddy.”

Eve couldn’t see her face, she only noticed her body stilling completely as soon as the words left her mouth. Villanelle reciprocated, leaning into Eve’s ear. “Go get your bag.”

The woman nodded at that, going back to grab her bag from Elena by the bar.

“I don’t know what you said to her,” Elena began, passing her the small handbag. “But I swear I’ve never seen someone’s face drop so fast.”

Eve blushed a little at the new information, giving a quick goodbye before going back towards Villanelle.

***

“Get on the bed.”

Eve obliged, climbing atop the sheets and sitting back as Villanelle took off her blazer. She wanted to follow suit and remove her dress, but decided against it. She figured it’d be nicer for Villanelle to discover the lingerie underneath herself.

“I swear, I’m gonna be so mad at you when I’m not horny.” Villanelle told Eve, joining her on the bed. The pair laid together, lips immediate finding each other’s as curious hands found their way around the back to the zip of Eve’s dress. Eve managed to undo a couple of buttons at the top of Villanelle’s shirt while Villanelle dragged the zip down until she could push the dress off comfortably, looking down to see the petite figure adorned with black and dark red lace lingerie. “Oh my god... You’re gorgeous.” Villanelle told her, voice low. She wasted no time in pressing kisses down her body, from her neck all the way down her chest, stomach, as well as the tops of her thighs, before hooking her fingers under the elastic of her underwear and tugging them down.

Villanelle didn’t say a word, nor did she leave a pause between getting the material off and licking up the wetness that was already waiting for her. Eve let out a soft sigh at the contact, legs falling open a little more while a hand found its way down.

Villanelle felt the fingers attempt to thread into her hair, pulling out the hair tie to release the locks and allow for Eve’s fingers to thread through with more ease.

Her mouth continued to work as an idle hand pulled at her hair, the small whines indicating she was doing exactly what Eve needed.

Villanelle continued and listened in close to the small noises coming from Eve, her tongue moving quicker to swipe over the throbbing clit.

Eventually, the blonde pulled her mouth away when she heard Eve’s noises get a little too high pitched. Instead, her hand came down so she could slip a finger into Eve’s pussy. She started slow, working her hand back and forth while her eyes scanned the figure draped over the bed ready for her. “You’re gorgeous.” She huffed, slipping in a second finger.

Eve’s needy whines soon turned into huffs and pants, her teeth digging into her lower lip and eyes slipping closed as her climax began to build itself up again.

“Fuck,” Villanelle sighed, hand continuing at a steady pace. “Say it. Please baby.”

Eve didn’t say anything. Instead, her hands gripped at the pillow which laid below her head, back arching when Villanelle thrust into her a little harder. “Say it.” She tried again, her hand beginning to pick up speed.

“Fuck, oh my god, daddy.” Eve couldn’t help but gasp at the increased pressure on her g-spot, hands tightening on the material. She looked up when she heard a moan come from Villanelle at her words, her eye’s meeting the blonde’s desperate ones.

Villanelle kept up the pace, trying to ignore the ache and focus in on Eve instead. She watched as her back arched away from the bed and her eyes fluttered closed.

Eve tried to speak, only to cut herself off with a high pitched whine as Villanelle hit just where she needed to. The words eventually managed to tumble out. “I-I’m so close, oh fuck.”

Villanelle didn’t respond, only keeping her attention on Eve and working on pushing her over the edge.

Another tight gasp can’t from Eve, back arching away from the mattress. “Daddy, please.” Eve cut herself off again with a moan, body stilling momentarily as her face tightened and a broken whimper came out. She felt the pleasure rise up from her core, needing a few moments before it simmered down and she could untense and relax back against the bed.

Villanelle pulled her hand away, opting to lay by Eve’s side and pull the brunette into her arms. She knew Eve liked that after sex, not that she intended on stopping there. A hand came up to pet through Eve’s tussled curls, an affectionate kiss landing on her forehead too.

Eve spoke up after a few minutes of silence after she caught her breath. “You’re not too mad at me, are you?”

“Not at all, baby.” Villanelle reassured. “You made it worth my while.”


	15. Role play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we’ve hit the halfway point I wrote a chapter based off the wonderful fixyfics and to the entire Killing Eve fandom 😘 (if you want context it’ll be at the end of the fic)
> 
> ✨New twitter: @vxllanelle11✨
> 
> Kinks and requests can be left in the comments or DMed to me!

_ I’ve got a surprise for you when I get home. V _

_ Yeah? E _

_ Care to give me a hint? E _

_ You’ll like it. V _

_ Care to be less vague? E _

_ Well, do you remember what we talked about last week? V _

_ No, Villanelle. After having multiple conversations with you throughout the week, I can’t remember a single one. E _

_ Well, it was about the role playing conversation we had. V _

_ OH. E _

_ YEah no I definitely remember that one. E  _

_ I thought you might. V _

_ So... Does this mean I’m going to walk through the door to someone who isn’t my assassin girlfriend? E _

_ Very possibly. V _

_ Can I have a clue as to who I’m about to see? E _

_ Someone you might not expect. V _

_ Hm. E _

_ So maybe like... A student who’s waiting to her teacher? E _

_ Something like that. V _

_ Come onnnnn. Stop being a tease! E _

_ Are you almost home? She’s getting impatient. V _

_ I’m like twenty minutes away. E _

_ Okay. Come straight up to the bedroom. V x _

Eve couldn’t have gotten home quicker if she tried. Work had been beyond stressful, so god knows how bad she needed some stress relief. And Villanelle always managed to get creative when it came to stuff like this.

Eve entered the apartment no more than twenty minutes after sending the final text, slipping off her coat and leaving her bag and shoes by the door. She’d put them away later. There was something more pressing waiting for her.

She crept up the stairs, not wanting to give away her presence. As she approached the door to the bedroom, she took a moment to compose herself, fixing her hair and straightening out her shirt. She heard some rustling behind the door, feeling a small jolt of excitement run through her at what waited behind the pane of wood. Then, she pushed it open.

“Oh, you fucking suck.”

Eve laid eyes on the woman perched on the edge of the bed, her excitement leaving Eve’s face immediately.

“What? I thought you wanted to try roleplaying.” Villanelle replied, heavily dipped in sarcasm. She watched as Eve’s eyes scanned over the colourful suit, curly wig, heavy clown face paint, and a red nose.

“Yeah, I meant something sexy. What even is this?”

“Part of my new alias, I thought you might like to see it.”

“When you take it off, then you can come talk to me.” Eve replied with a heavy eye roll, closing the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So back while season three was still airing, Fixy and I made a bet. If we got villaneve sex, fixy had to write a clown fic. If not, I had to. So... Surprise (there would be more but I’m losing the will to live with kinktober rn sorry to disappoint guys 😔)


	16. Platonic bed sharing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this a kink? Not really
> 
> Is this, however, my favourite fanfiction trope? Absolutely
> 
> ✨New twitter: @vxllanelle11✨
> 
> Kinks and requests can be left down below or in my DMs!

_ You did this, didn’t you? E _

_ Excuse me? K _

_ Kenny, don’t play dumb. I know Carolyn had you book our hotel rooms. E _

_ Yeah, and? K _

_ Care to explain why there’s only one room booked with one double bed? E _

_ Oh. K _

_ I thought I booked a double room. K _

_ Like, with two beds. K _

_ Elena set you up to this, didn’t she? E _

“Stop giving him a hard time,” the voice drew Eve away from her phone, seeing Villanelle stood opposite the bed unpacking her suitcase. “If it’s that big of a deal to you being so close to me, I’ll sleep on the floor. I’ve had worse.”

“No, no it’s fine.” Eve placed her phone down. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. It’s not a big deal.”

“I’ll go grab the other bag from downstairs.” Villanelle said, turning to leave without looking over Eve. Some guilt trickled in knowing she’d alienated Villanelle like that. Her phone flashed out of the corner of her eye, picking it up to see a text from Elena.

_ I absolutely did. Have fun x _

***

“Have you arranged what time we’re supposed to meet Carolyn tomorrow?” Villanelle exited the bathroom with the question, having changed into some shorts and a tank top to end their day.

“Well, her flight gets in at 2pm, so some time after that. She said she’s let me know.”

Villanelle nodded, going to sit over on the bed before hesitating. “Do you want me to sleep somewhere else?”

“No! No, of course not.”

There was still some hesitation behind Villanelle’s movements, but she shifted to sit on the bed next to Eve. Eve attempted to break some of the awkwardness. “Can I be little spoon?”

“Awe, I like being little spoon.”

Eve felt a little relief seeing Villanelle crack at smile at the joke, though the feeling was accompanied by small bit of excitement at the thought. She didn’t expect that. And she didn’t know how to interpret it either.

Villanelle slipped under the duvet first, with Eve watching. That same excitement came back and caused Eve to hesitate. “I can sleep somewhere else if you don’t want me with you.”

“Don’t be silly, Eve. It’s just one night.”

Eve nodded, joining the woman and laying down on her back to avoid eye contact.

“Can I switch off the lights?”

“Sure.” Eve responded, the bedside table lamp flicking off moments later. They stayed like this for a while, distracted only by the idle sounds of the busy streets below their hotel room. Eve could feel herself slipping away, already tired from a long day of travelling.

“Were you being serious?”

Eve jerked awake. “Huh?”

“Never mind. You probably weren’t, I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. Serious about what?”

“What you said before.”

“I need a little help, which bit?”

“It’s nothing, I’m sorry.” Villanelle turned, back now facing Eve. She considered for a moment, mind cycling back through their previous conversation.

“Do you want me to hold you?”

Villanelle didn’t respond. She wasn’t one to show weakness, but especially not in a situation where she felt Eve would be uncomfortable.

Though she tried to use her silence to escape the question, Eve took her unwillingness to respond as an answer. Her body shifted under the duvet, hesitantly moving closer to the other woman. When Villanelle didn’t protest her initial move, she draped an arm over the woman’s torso, keeping a gentle grip on Villanelle. “It’s okay,” Eve cooed. “You’re allowed to ask for this.”

The figure under her arm still felt stiff, almost causing Eve to draw away until she spoke up. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“I’m not, Villanelle.” Eve tone became doubtful, causing her to pause. “I like it. And I want it.” Villanelle didn’t respond, so Eve continued. “You don’t have to be afraid of going too far with me.”

“Oh, I definitely do.”

“Why do you?”

“Because, Eve,” Villanelle turned to face the other woman, faces closer than she had anticipated. She acted unphased, though the same couldn’t be said for Eve. All of a sudden Villanelle was just... There. So close she could inspect every crack and crevice of her face illuminated by the dim city lights outside their bedroom window. Close enough to feel the tail end of a breath hit her face. She broke her attention back to Villanelle when she continued speaking. “There’s a lot of stuff you don’t want and I don’t want to get carried away thinking this is something it’s not.”

Eve’s arm tightened around the other woman. Her heart was beating so hard she could swear Villanelle could hear it. She couldn’t focus, all thoughts came back to Villanelle and the feeling of the woman being mere inches away from Eve. She felt a heavy mix of anxiety and excitement bubbling away in her chest. The desperation took over and brought Eve away from whatever Villanelle had just said, leaving her to come out with the only thing on her mind. “Villanelle, I want to kiss you.”

The desperation and yearning surrounding those words took both Eve and Villanelle by surprise, causing Villanelle to just release an incoherent mumble in response.

“You’ll never go too far.” Eve reassured, attempting to recall what Villanelle had previously said. “Please, I just feel like every part of me is screaming for you.”

Villanelle inched in closer to Eve, still leaving a little room, but not much. Their lips were close enough to brush against each other’s, but it was Eve that eventually closed the gap. Heart completely taking over, she closed the space between them and replaced it with a tentative, gentle kiss.

The gentle moan that came from Villanelle at the kiss did things to Eve she didn’t expect, leaving her desperate for more intimacy. Their legs tangled together as a result, Eve’s arm remaining firm on the woman’s side as Eve came back in for another anxious kiss.

Villanelle felt a pressure against her thigh. It took her a little longer than usual to figure out it was Eve’s hips rutting down against her thigh. She couldn’t help but gasp into the kiss, a hand settling on Eve’s hips, which alerted the brunette to what was happening.

“Shit.” Eve tried to pull away, but Villanelle’s grip on her hip remained.

“No. It’s okay.” She shifted her leg up a little more, positioning it so Eve could get some better friction. “Keep going.”

Eve’s lips came back to meet Villanelle’s before she could do anything else, but it didn’t take long for her hips to follow suit. Villanelle ached at how bad she wanted to touch Eve. Head filled with thoughts of her hands travelling down under the duvet, or of her face nestled between Eve’s thighs. She didn’t. She didn’t want to push Eve too far. But the delicate whines and needy hands grabbing at Villanelle’s shirt made it so hard for the blonde to keep her composure.

Their lips had parted by now, with Villanelle opting to enjoy the pants and whines coming from Eve as her hips continued grinding down against Villanelle’s thigh. Villanelle could see the shyness behind Eve’s eyes, which didn’t come as much of a surprise. Villanelle could safely guess this was Eve’s first time with a woman and, as such, this was all very new to her.

“It’s okay,” Villanelle reassured, voice soft. “You’re okay, baby.” She peppered a couple more kisses to Eve’s lips, shy eyes finding Villanelle’s to look for more reassurance. “Does it feel good?” Villanelle asked, receiving a nod in response accompanied by a small whine.

Eve’s hands continued to grab at the material of Villanelle’s tank top, teeth digging into her lower lip while her heart continued to pound so hard it almost threw her off balance.

“I just want you to feel good, baby.” A hand cupped Eve’s cheek, watching her eyes slip closed while her breathing became more ragged and uneven. 

Eve’s head shifted so she could bury it in Villanelle’s shoulder, her cheeks heavily flustered and her breathing becoming more and more uneven as her hips worked harder against Villanelle’s thigh.

Eve tried to speak up, but could only manage a few incoherent mutters. She didn’t need to say much though. As Villanelle felt the grip on her shirt tighten and heard the light gasp come from Eve, she instinctively held the brunette closer, feeling her begin to tremble slightly as her orgasm hit fully.

Villanelle kept the woman close, a hand running through Eve’s curls as her body began to slow until it came to a complete stop. Eve didn’t pull away, so Villanelle kept a tight grip on the woman as she continued to pet her curls soothingly.

The pair remained in this position. Villanelle wanted to speak up, but what was there to say? What could she say? So instead, they slept.

Eve remained in Villanelle’s arms that night through to the next morning. Finally, Eve had her.


	17. Dom/sub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you’re about to be cockblocked by my soft side, enjoy ✨
> 
> ✨New twitter: @vxllanelle11✨
> 
> Kinks and requests can be left in the comments of DMed to me!

_ So, I just went though the search history on your computer. V _

_ Okay. E _

_ Creepy. E _

_ Care to explain why? E _

_ I was looking for something I found while my laptop was in for repair last week. I thought I bookmarked it, but apparently not. V _

_ Oh, okay. E _

_ Do you wanna maybe explain what you found? E _

_ Have you ever thought about watching porn in an incognito tab? V _

_ Oh. E _

_ Yeah. V _

_ I can’t remember what I watched. E _

_ I’m worried now. E _

_ There’s no need to be worried, Evie. It’s just interesting. V _

_ There’s a lot of stuff in here you’ve never talked to me about. V _

_ Well, yeah. It’s embarrassing. E _

_ And I don’t know if I’d like it yet, so I don’t want to mention it unless I know I’m fully into it. E _

_ You’re allowed to explore things with me baby. V _

_ You don’t just have to see if you can get off to it in private. V _

_ I got too nervous to ask. E _

_ Why don’t we try something? V _

_ Now? E _

_ Yeah. I should be home in like twenty minutes. V _

_ What did you have in mind? E _

_ Well a couple of things come up quite often. You seem to be pretty interested in being more submissive? V _

_ Oh. Um, yeah. E _

_ Why don’t we start there? V _

_ Only some of the light stuff. Since we haven’t talked about it properly or anything. Bossing you around, maybe bringing some degradation into it. Nothing we haven’t tried before. V _

_ I mean, we don’t have to do it now. We can talk about it first. E _

_ We can, but... I was looking forward to getting home to you. V _

_ Oh. Okay. E _

_ You remember the safe word, right? V _

_ Yeah, of course. E _

_ I’ll be home in about ten minutes. I want you knelt by the bed waiting for me. V _

_ No clothes. V _

_...Okay. E _

_ Good girl. I’ll see you soon. V x _

Villanelle arrived home at the expected time, taking her time to slip off her shoes and coat, but making sure to close the door loud enough for any other prying ears within the apartment to hear.

She advanced up the stairs toward the familiar wooden door of her bedroom, taking a second to pause outside. She loved the suspense.

The sight greeting Villanelle left her stomach in knots. Eve, with her head bowed and hands folded in her lap, knelt by the bed stripped completely bare. She didn’t move upon hearing the door to the bedroom swing open, nor did she look up as she heard approaching footsteps. Maybe she’d watched a little more than Villanelle had previously thought, so she decided to test Eve.

“Up.”

Eve didn’t hesitate the the word. She stood, presenting herself before Villanelle with her eyes still stuck on the ground and hands clasped behind her back. Villanelle couldn’t help but grin at her response to the command, finding no faults. “What a sweet thing you are.” Villanelle’s hand came up, her finger crooking and coming up under Eve’s chin to tip her head up, forcing Eve to make hesitant eye contact with her.

When Eve did look up, the face that greeted her sent a chill through Eve’s body. Something had seemed to shift in Villanelle rather dramatically. Her face wasn’t void of emotion, but rather Eve struggled to find a trace of the Villanelle she had known for all these years. Almost like she had shifted into a completely different persona.

“Have you touched yourself?”

Eve shook her head in response, breaking the eye contact only for a hand to grab her face and force her eyes back up.

“Look at me when I’m speaking to you.” There wasn’t much aggression behind Villanelle’s voice, rather an air of confidence. Though the tight grip on her face suggested inklings of anger. “Have you touched yourself?”

Eve held the eye contact as she tried to shake her head under Villanelle’s touch once more. Villanelle didn’t respond immediately, instead holding the intense stare with a complete poker face to keep Eve unaware of whatever Villanelle was thinking or feeling. It made her feel so small and unsure of herself, but she knew that was exactly what Villanelle was aiming for.

“Don’t lie to me.” She finally let her hand drop from Eve’s face, with Eve breaking eye contact for a split second before remembering what Villanelle had just said. “Last time, have you touched yourself?”

Eve shook her head once more. Villanelle had done this enough times to learn the signs of when someone was lying. She knew Eve wasn’t lying. But where was the fun in that? “On the bed. Right now.”

“But I’m not-“

“I didn’t give you permission to speak.” Villanelle’s voice remained low, face stoic and cold. “Get onto the bed and remember who you take orders from.”

Eve nodded immediately after, going back to kneeling on top of the bed as Villanelle went over to their wardrobe. She began to undress, back to Eve. As she began unbuttoning her shirt, she threw a glance back to Eve. “You okay?”

Eve’s immediate response was to look up, managing to stop herself just before her eyes met Villanelle’s. She just nodded, giving Villanelle a little reassurance to continue. After she undressed down to her underwear, she turned back to see Eve still in the same position on the bed.

Villanelle took a few strides over, kneeling parallel to Eve. She made sure to straighten her back, trying to get some extra height over Eve. “Show me what you did to yourself.”

Eve didn’t move. Eyes remaining down, she just remained still in fear of making the wrong move. So Villanelle clarified further. “Show me how you touched yourself.”

Eve considered for another moment before she shifted, legs parting with a hand coming down the centre to find the wetness ready for her. She circled her clit, taking it slow as she normally would despite really not needing to. Villanelle don’t say anything, didn’t move at all. Just sat back and watched with crossed arms and a stern expression across her face.

Eve glanced up for reassurance, but received none. Instead met by intimidating eyes and a stony face that gave away nothing. Her eyes came down once more, hand beginning to speed up as the pent up arousal became more familiar to Eve’s body.

“I’m sure you weren’t this quiet.” Eve’s eyes stayed down at the comment, though she could feel the heat of Villanelle’s gaze on every part of her exposed figure. At the comment, Eve let out a small moan when her hand sped up once more.

Just as her body began getting into a rhythm, she felt a harsh grip on her wrist. Eyes flying up to see Villanelle inches away from her face. A pregnant pause followed, with Eve trying to think of what to say, or even if she should say anything at all. Finally, Villanelle broke.

“This is not for you.” She told her, tone low. “I’m the one who gets to make you feel good.”

Another pause followed and something shifted inEve. Villanelle clearly pick on it, as her features softened suddenly. “Are you okay?” Villanelle asked, voice remaining low. When she didn’t get an answer, her tone heightened a little to take away some of the severity. “Eve, I need you to talk to me, okay? Do you want me to stop?”

Eve eyes looked back up, unsure and a little scared. So she nodded.

“Okay, that’s okay.” Villanelle told her, pulling away to give Eve some space. “Can you tell me what you need?” She asked at first, though figured simpler questions would be easier than open-ended ones. “Do you want to cuddle?”

Eve nodded, feeling her body shift with very little effort from herself. She felt the figure’s warm skin pressed against hers with a protective pair of arms circling her torso. “I’m sorry.” Eve’s voice was weak, barely above a whisper.

“You don’t need to be sorry, Evie. You did so well.” Villanelle pressed a few kisses to the top of Eve’s head, stroking a hand through her hair comfortingly. “It’s your first time, you were such a good girl for me. I’m so proud of you, Evie.”

Eve just listened to Villanelle’s attempts to comfort her, trying to make sense of whatever she was feeling. She focused herself back on the feeling of Villanelle’s body pressed against hers, as well as the gentle caresses through her curls.

“If you don’t want to do it again, I understand.”

“I do.” Eve replied, meeting Villanelle’s eyes.

“Are you just saying that one cause you think it’ll please me, or do you genuinely want to baby?”

“No, I want to.” Eve told Villanelle, head resting on the woman’s shoulder. “Just give me some time.”

Villanelle’s grip on the other woman tightened. “Always.”


	18. Mutual masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones kinda long but IT WAS FUN TO WRITE so I hope you like it
> 
> ✨New twitter: @vxllanelle11✨
> 
> Kinks and requests can be left in the comments or DMed to me!

_ Are you almost here? V _

_ Yeah, ten minutes away. E _

_ Okay. V _

_ I just needed to know if I had time to grab a shower. V _

_ I’m not waiting for you or anything. V _

_ It’s fine, I get it. E _

_ I boxed your stuff up like you asked. V _

_ Thanks. E _

_ Okay. Well, I’ll see you when you get here. V _

_ Yeah, see you soon. E _

Eve’s approach to the apartment door was a familiar one, yet this time burdened with a heavy sadness she hadn’t quite gotten used to yet. As much as she tried to tell herself this was for the best, she couldn’t help but question the legitimacy of that every time the thought came to mind.

Knuckles rapped against the wood, prompting a muted shuffle from behind the door. After a moment, it creaked open to reveal the blonde stood on the other side. “Hey.”

It had been two months since she’d initially left and the time apart had done nothing to heal. Seeing Villanelle stood there hurt just as much as the day they ended thing. “Hi.” Eve replied, following Villanelle inside and through to the bedroom.

“Your stuff’s all here.” Villanelle sat on the bed, nodding down to the boxes littered on the floor. “Do you need help getting it to your new place?”

“No, it’s fine. I should have a cab arriving in like ten minutes so I can just bundle it all in there.” Eve tried to ignore the awkwardness surrounding the pair, which proved difficult given how blatantly obvious it was that they were not okay. “How’ve you been?”

Villanelle just shrugged at the question, refusing to make eye contact. “How’ve you been?”

“Well, y’know.” Eve didn’t finish, hesitantly moving to sit beside Villanelle on the bed. “What’re you gonna do with the place?”

“I don’t know. I can afford to keep it, but it’s kinda big for just me. Maybe I’ll end the lease early and move back to Paris or something.”

“Oh,” Eve hadn’t considered the possibility of Villanelle leaving completely. But then again, why wouldn’t she? She didn’t need to consider Eve now, she had more freedom back. It didn’t stop the idea from causing a sudden hit of deep sadness Eve wasn’t expecting. “Yeah, I remember how much you loved living in Paris.”

“I did. What about you though? Are you just going to stay at MI6?”

“Yeah, I guess so. My life has always been here for the most part, so it just goes on as normal.”

“Yeah, I get it.”

The pair shared a silence for a few moments. Eve could see Villanelle trying to figure out something to say to break the awkwardness, but her struggles were relieved when Eve’s phone rang. “Sorry, one minute.” Eve told her, slipping out the door at that.

She wasn’t being nosy intentionally, but it was just a habit for Villanelle to try and pick up on conversations she wasn’t a part of. Eavesdropping was a pretty big part of being an assassin anyway, but she didn’t manage to pick up much. She kept her attention on the muffled voice down the hall, trying to keep herself from overthinking and, in turn, getting upset.

Eve entered their room after a few moments, a visible look of distress present. “Are you okay?” Villanelle asked.

“Yeah, uh, that was my neighbour. Out street’s entirely closed off. They don’t know why, police have just taped the road off completely, no one’s allowed in or out.”

“Oh, shit.”

“Yeah. I called the taxi to cancel, there’s no point since I’m not gonna be able to get into my apartment.” Eve sighed, taking her place back on the bed. “I guess I’ll just book a hotel and hope it’s all gone by tomorrow.”

“What? No, Eve, it’s fine. We have a spare room here.” Villanelle caught herself. “I mean, I have a spare room. You can just spend the night there.”

“I really don’t want to intrude.”

“It’s fine, you’re not intruding at all. You should have some clothes in there.” She pointed to the box closest to Eve. “Are you hungry? I can cook dinner if you need something.”

“It’s fine, I ate before I came. I think I’m just going to go to bed.” She told Villanelle as she rooted through the box of her belongings haphazardly shoved together. She managed to pull out an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts, standing a moment later. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Villanelle watched as Eve left for the room next door, taking a few moments to herself to process this situation and the weird new dynamic the pair had attained.

Eve just sank into the spare room, forcing herself to change before collapsing into bed. She’d really hoped to get this over and done with in no more than an hour. It confused her being in Villanelle’s presence. It hurt a lot, too.

She had forgotten how paper-thin the walls of their apartment were, but Villanelle kindly reminded Eve when she spent at least an hour listening to Villanelle restlessly toss and turn in the bed avoiding sleep. She couldn’t blame her. It was a weird time.

Eve had tried to drift away into sleep, only to find sleep avoiding her too. Eve could feel the pent up thoughts beginning to bounce around in her head, the overthinking ready to run it’s course.

And then she heard something.

Her brow furrowed at the noise, attempting to make out what it could have been. The walls between their rooms were thin, plus their doors had been left ajar, so Eve was pretty sure it came from Villanelle’s room. But it couldn’t have been.

Eve tried to brush it off, eyes closing again to try and sleep before she’d overthink the situation. And then it came again. But this time, she could definitely distinguish the sound as a moan.

And that did a little more to Eve than she was expecting. She thought those feelings towards Villanelle had died months ago, way before they even broke up. But she felt that excitement hit her the same way it did on their very first night together.

Was she doing it on purpose? Was it an accident? Should she tell Villanelle she could hear?

Nothing seemed to have an answer. Especially when all Eve could focus on was the ache between her thighs. God, not this. This was taking about five steps back. She’d just gotten to a point where she’d accepted that she’d be okay without Villanelle.

Before she could reason with herself, she felt a gentle touch come over her clit, surprised to find herself already wet. This was clearly doing more to her than she had anticipated.

The moans had quietened down to soft whines, barely audible. Eve could guess maybe Villanelle didn’t mean to be heard if she was now quietening down.

She didn’t know what prompted her, but Eve let out a soft moan. Just loud enough to where Villanelle would be able to hear. As soon as her mouth closed, a small feeling of regret began to settle in. That was a bad idea. What came over her? What was she trying to do?

And then another soft whimper hit back from the next room.

Eve always loved how vocal Villanelle was whenever they were intimate and nothing had changed. Eve knew this was probably the most she’d felt in a while but god, it felt good. She’d worry about the aftermath later.

Eve’s free hand came up to her chest, grabbing at her breast roughly in a way Villanelle used to do. She heard more sounds from the room next door, causing Eve’s hand to speed up.

The image flashed through her mind of Villanelle, thinking of how she would look sprawled out on the bed they used to share getting off to the thought and sound of Eve just in the next room. The thought alone turned her on more than she wanted to admit given the situation, but it wasn’t like Eve was holding back at this point.

She wasn’t holding back on giving Villanelle what she wanted when a couple of curse words fell from her mouth as she continued stroking over her clit faster.

The image of Villanelle stayed clear in her mind. She was on the verge of getting up and going through there, but she could feel her orgasm building already. “Fuck.” She sighed, loud enough to be heard outside her room. The hand continued to work away between her legs, hearing a few more whimpers and moans float in from the next room. She heard the noises begin to get higher in pitch, signalling Villanelle was close.

“Oh, god.” Eve huffed, casting her mind back to the image of Villanelle touching herself, breath ragged and back arching against the bed as she worked herself closer to the edge. The sounds played in so beautifully with her thoughts, giving Eve that last hit of arousal she needed before her own back was arching away against the bed and she let out a final broken whimper as the pleasure of her orgasm hit completely.

Eve heard a few more noises from Villanelle’s room when she came down from her high, though they had stopped by the time Eve had come back enough to pay proper attention to the woman next door.

And then it was just them. And Eve didn’t know what to make of it. Of any of it.

She considered going into the next room, figured they needed to talk about that. But it could wait. She didn’t know what she’d say yet.

All Eve did know was maybe she wasn’t as done with Villanelle as she thought.


	19. Praise kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I’m tired
> 
> ✨New Twitter: @vxllanelle11✨
> 
> Kinks and requests can be left in the comments or DMed to me!

_ Will you send me those files please? I’ve been waiting since lunch. E _

_ Busy. V _

_ Stop being a pain in the ass, I know you’re just messing around with the trainee agents. E _

_ It takes two minutes to open your laptop and send an email. E _

_ Busy. V _

_ I swear to god, Villanelle. E _

_ Fine, fine. I’ll send them now. V _

_ Good girl, that’s better. E _

_ I... Excuse me? V _

_ What? E _

_ Why did you say that? V _

_ I don’t know, it was just a joke. E _

_ Don’t do it again. V _

_ Uh, okay. Why? E _

_ Because I told you not to. V _

_ Someone’s bossy. E _

_ Shut up. V _

_ You’ve got your stupid files, leave me alone. V _

_ Hey, what’s going on with you? E _

_ I said leave me alone. V _

_ Alright, I’m sorry. Jeez. E _

_ You’re going to struggle with that anyway, Carolyn’s asked you to come to my office. E _

_ Fine. V _

A knock at the door alerted Eve’s attention to the new presence, not even having to invite the figure in. Villanelle peered around the door without warning, looking over to Eve a little sheepish. “What now?”

“Nothing.” Eve told her, sitting back in her office chair. “I lied, Carolyn never said anything about bringing you in here.”

“So why am I here?”

“Do you wanna explain what the sudden attitude is all about?”

Villanelle remained silent, eyes looking everywhere but Eve’s direction.

Eve continued amongst the silence. “Did I do something wrong? Did I upset you?”

“No.”

“So why’re you acting weird?”

“I’m not.”

Eve’s tone softened as she stood from her office chair. “Baby.”

“Don’t,” Villanelle started, turning away and releasing a deep sigh. “Don’t give me that voice.”

Eve stayed silent for a moment, thinking of how to go about this. “Come here.”

Villanelle stilled for a moment, eventually obliging and wandering over to Eve’s desk. She felt the woman take her hand, but still refused to make eye contact. “Tell me what’s going on.”

Villanelle’s eyes remained strictly on the floor, giving herself a few moments before she spoke up. “I like what you said.”

“What?”

“In the text.”

It took Eve a few seconds to figure things out, but her mind cast back to the moment Villanelle’s tone seemed to shift in their conversation. “Okay. But, why’s that made you so grumpy?”

“I shouldn’t.”

“Villanelle, what are you even talking about?”

“I’m not...” she cut herself off, Eve could see the woman trying to articulate her thoughts but having little success. “I don’t need that. And anyway I’m always the one taking the lead, I’m supposed to do that stuff for you.”

Eve didn’t want to push too far, but she could make a safe guess this had something to do with growing up or whatever assassin training she went through. “It’s okay if you wanna be told things like that. It’s okay to like being praised.”

Villanelle didn’t respond, not really knowing how to. So, Eve decided to test the waters. “Do you like being my good girl?”

The blonde could have probably been knocked over with a feather in that moment, her features softening as soon as the words hit her ears. She remained quiet, needy eyes coming up to find Eve’s.

“Show me, baby.” Eve whispered, taking Villanelle’s hand and guiding the woman towards her desk. She perched herself on the edge of the desk, now bringing the hand down to the hem of her skirt. “Show me how good you can be.”

Villanelle was always eager to please the other woman, but she could have sworn that had increased ten fold under this new dynamic. She pulled the hem of Eve’s skirt up while Eve tugged the material of her underwear to one side. Villanelle didn’t waste much time, a hand dipping down to coat her fingers in the wetness already waiting for her. 

The tips of her fingers circled Eve’s clit teasingly, hearing a sigh escape from the woman’s mouth as her hand moved. “That feels good.” Eve hummed, teeth digging into her lower lip as she watched Villanelle concentrate on how to make the brunette feel good. “You’re such a pretty girl, baby.” Eve told her, leaning in slightly to press a kiss to Villanelle’s lips. They stayed like this for a few moments as Villanelle’s hand continued to work at Eve’s clit.

A whimper came into the kiss from Eve as Villanelle’s hand stilled momentarily, with Villanelle coating a couple of fingers in Eve’s wetness before gently working them inside.

Eve’s eyes looked at Villanelle, wide and pleading, prompting the woman to begin moving her hand. She crooked her fingers up to hit just where Eve needed it, taking the small gasp that came from Eve as a sign that she was doing what she needed.

“Fuck, good girl.” Eve breathed lowly, leaning back on the desk a little as Villanelle continued to hit her g-spot a few more times. “Keep going, just like that.”

Villanelle tried to keep focused on Eve, though she couldn’t ignore how immensely turned on she was getting from Eve’s verbal teasing.

“Look at me.” Eve told Villanelle, which made her glance upwards to Eve. She went to speak, only to be cut off by another moan as Villanelle’s hand sped up. “God, you’re so good.”

Villanelle broke eye contact at the words, accidentally letting a small moan slip of her own.

“You’re my good girl, you make me feel so good.” Eve couldn’t help but moan again, despite trying to keep her voice down since there were other people around.

“Oh god.” Villanelle sighed, hand moving quicker again. Eve felt the breath of the other woman on the neck as Villanelle leaned in closer, feeling Eve’s arms come up to wind around her neck.

Another moan hit Villanelle’s ear, the arms tightening around her neck. Eve tried to speak, but it came out in an incoherent jumble of sounds. A few curse words managed to hit Villanelle’s ear before Eve’s body stilled followed by a broken whimper.

A few moments passed before some of the tension released from Eve’s body, pulling back to look over Villanelle as she pulled her hand away. “Baby.” The word was adorned with affection and she could tell Villanelle enjoyed the softness behind Eve’s voice. She leaned in, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss. “Was that okay?” Eve asked upon pulling away.

Villanelle just nodded, coming back in to bury her face in Eve’s shoulder. There was a few more moments of silence where the pair could enjoy the company of each other, only to be broken by Villanelle. “I’m still tough, you know.”


	20. Public sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s to me for editing this before starting my new job
> 
> ✨New twitter: @vxllanelle11✨
> 
> Kinks and requests can be left in the comments or DMed to me (I also just set up a new curiouscat)

“How much longer?”

“Like, two hours?”

“Damn it.” Villanelle slumped back in her seat, an arm coming through to wind around Eve’s affectionately. “We’ve been on this plane for like two days.”

“You’re being dramatic.” Eve pressed a kiss into Villanelle’s hair. “It’s not even been ten hours yet.”

“It feels like two days.”

“Why don’t you try and take a nap?”

“I can’t sleep on airplanes.”

“Well, find something else to amuse you to pass the time.”

“I don’t know what to do.” Villanelle whined, bringing her head down to rest on Eve’s shoulder.

“Think about what amuses you and do that.”

Villanelle didn’t respond immediately. Instead, her head came up to throw a look at Eve. The curious look on her girlfriend’s face made Eve a bit uneasy, knowing she was up to something. “What? What’re you plotting?”

“Nothing.” Villanelle told her, sitting back up in her seat staring blankly ahead.

“Uh, okay. Well, I’m gonna change out of my sleep clothes if we’re landing soon.”

“No, stay.”

Eve didn’t move. “What? Why?”

“Because I want you to keep me amused.”

She threw a cautionary look back to Villanelle, trying to get her figured out. “How am I going to keep you amused in my comfy clothes?”

Villanelle shrugged. “It’s easier access than jeans.”

Eve didn’t have a chance to question her before Villanelle met Eve’s lips with a kiss. She let her suspicions slide for a moment to enjoy the affection from Villanelle, a hand coming up to cup the younger woman’s cheek.

Eve got an idea of what Villanelle meant when she felt fingertips trail up her exposed thigh, settling at the top for a second before dipping under the material of Eve’s shorts.

“Oh my god, babe.” Eve said in a harsh whisper, glancing around her surroundings. “There are people on here.”

Villanelle just shrugged so casually about it, as if it were nothing. “I know. That’s part of the fun though, right?”

“You’re crazy.” Eve sighed, though the lip bite gave away that she wasn’t completely opposed to the idea.

“And you like that.” Villanelle’s lips attached themselves to Eve’s neck, going from tender kisses go small nips and sucks hard enough to leave bruises. Meanwhile, her hand found its way back up her thigh and took its place back under the material of her shorts, finding Eve’s swollen clit and beginning to stroke over it.

Eve’s eyes couldn’t help darting around, immediately fixing on any movement that might come towards them. They were pretty out of sight where they were seated, and the surrounding seats were also empty, but they only remained hidden if people kept their distance. “God, that feels good.” Eve whispered, mindful that she needed to keep her voice down.

“You like that?” Villanelle replied before licking over a hickey she had just created, her hand keeping up a steady rhythm while her eyes fixed on Eve’s face to see the pleasure begin to become evident.

“Mhm.” One of Eve’s hands clasped over her mouth, muffling a whine. “You know I’m not good at keeping quiet.”

“Oh, I know. That’s part of the fun.”

Eve’s hand remained over her mouth while the other grabbed at Villanelle’s arm. Her eyes slipped shut for a couple of seconds before remembering where they were, flicking back open a second later to check for prying eyes.

“Keep quiet.” Villanelle told her as Eve was getting a little louder than she probably realised. Though when she brought her mouth back down to mark her neck again, it didn’t do much to deter Eve’s soft moans.

“Keep going, oh god.” Eve let out a heavy sigh, the grip on Villanelle’s arm tightening.

Villanelle hushed the other woman as her hand sped up a little more, eyes fixing on Eve’s face to see her orgasm begin to build.

“You need to keep quiet.” Villanelle told her once more, almost sure by now someone had heard. Eve’s body tensed suddenly and Villanelle’s free hand came up to cover the hand already present over Eve’s mouth in an attempt to muffle the sounds further.

Villanelle gave it a few seconds, watching as some of the tension released from Eve’s face and her eyes fluttered open before she pulled her hand away, with Eve’s soon following. Her other hand came away from between her legs, eyes flicking over the bruises now present on her neck. “You okay?” Villanelle asked since they looked a little painful.

“Yeah.” She said, still completely out of breath. Her head fell back against the seat, eyes closing once more as she tried to catch her breath. “But if we get in trouble for that, you’re taking the blame.”

“You were the one who couldn’t keep quiet. I’m bringing a ball gag next time.”

“Hm, kinky.”


	21. Sex with a ‘stranger’

Hi frens

As part of kinktober, I’ve added a new chapter of Is This Seat Taken? You can read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843511/chapters/66260491)  
  
I promise I’m not doing this to get traffic to my other fics, but it seems a bit dumb doing a chapter here when I can just add to a fic all about this kink

Anyway, enjoy! ✨


	22. Sexting

_ How’s the business trip? V _

_ Boring. E _

_ How’s London without me? E _

_ Boring. V _

_ Sorry baby. E _

_ On the plus side, at least I know I need to be kept around to keep you amused. E _

_ You know I want you around no matter what, don’t be a goof. V _

_ What’re you doing? _

_ Nothing exciting. E _

_ What’re you doing? E _

_ Myself. V _

_ Excuse me? E _

_ What’s that supposed to mean? E _

_ It means you’re not here and I’ve had to pull out the vibrator for the first time since before we met. V _

_ OH. E _

_ VILL. E _

_ I’M IN A MEETING. E _

_ And I’m in the mood to make it hell for you. V _

_ Oh my god, you suck. E _

_ You weren’t saying that the other night. V _

_ Do you remember? V _

_ Stoppp, I can’t be doing this right now. E _

_ Do you remember how I sounded when I was fucking you with my strap? V _

_ STOP TRYING TO MAKE ME REMEMBER. E _

_ Oh my god, you’re evil. E _

_ And you’re cute when you’re flustered. V _

_ Do you remember how hard I pulled your hair? Remember how much you liked it? V _

_ Oh god. E _

_ I do. E _

_ Are you wet baby? V _

_ I am. E _

_ What’re you doing to yourself? E _

_ Well, I’ve been edging myself for the past hour. Thinking about you. V _

_ Oh god. E _

_ What about me? E _

_ Thinking about how badly I wish you were here to see me touch myself. V _

_ Can’t you send me pictures? E _

_ And risk having someone see while you’re in a meeting? I couldn’t possibly. V _

_ Please baby? E _

_ Hm. Maybe, we’ll see. V _

_ How long until your meeting is over? V _

_ Like an hour. I don’t know how a I’m gonna last if you keep this up. E _

_ What’re you thinking of right now? E _

_ Do you remember when I came back from that two month long mission? V _

_ And we went out and got drunk and you were just so incredibly horny when we got back home? V _

_ I’m thinking about that. Thinking about how good you looked riding me. V _

_ Thinking about the noises you made when I made you keep going after you’d finished until you came again. V _

_ Jesus Christ. E _

_ Baby... This isn’t fair. E _

_ It’s not. I really wish I could have given you some hickeys before you left. V _

_ Imagine sitting in your meetings and people knowing someone was marking you to make you theirs. V _

_ God, I wanna touch myself. E _

_ Fuck. V _

_ God, that’s such a pretty thought. V _

_ You always look so good when you fuck yourself. V _

_ You do it better though. E _

_ Yeah? V _

_ Always. E _

_ People can see me getting flustered. E _

_ So? Let them see. V _

_ I wanna make sure you stay flustered until you get to go home. V _

_ You’re evil. E _

_ What’re you doing to yourself? E _

_ Sprawled out on the bed. One hand on the vibrator, the other either on my clit or on my phone texting you back. V _

_ Are you wearing anything? E _

_ You know that hoodie you put in the wash basket before you left? Just that. V _

_ It still smells like you. V _

_ Oh, god. E _

_ Can you say something? V _

_ Are you close baby? E _

_ Yeah. V _

_ Please. V _

_ Fuck, you’re hot when you get a little needy. E _

_ I hope you know the first thing I’m gonna do when I leave is go back to my hotel and touch myself while thinking of you. E _

_ Oh god. V _

_ Keep going. What’re you going to think about? V _

_ You in bed wearing my hoodie. I wanna touch you in whatever way you’ll let me, I just need to see you come while wearing something that smells like me. E _

_ Or maybe I’ll go down on you and edge you for an hour next time. How does that sound? I know you like it when I use my mouth. E _

_ [Delayed] Oh my god. V _

_ Good? E _

_ When are you coming home? V _

_ Tomorrow night I think? E _

_ No. Absolutely not. V _

_ The next train to you leaves in an hour, I’ll pack a quick bag and head out. V _


End file.
